Short Pink
by dreamofbeing
Summary: Maxine Gibson faces not only the skeletons in her closet but the feelings she may have for her best friend Terry McGinnis (Batman). WARNING: There are some scenes of abuse throughout the story.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

He was inside her, and she didn't like it. Her struggle was in vain as her cries became louder but no one could save her. She fought as hard as her 4 year old body could, but it was no use. He had power over her, and he took from her something she could never get back. She screamed nonetheless. She screamed until her throat went raw. "GET OFF OF ME!" she said repeatedly but his laughter was all she could hear as he moved inside of her.

"No, No! NO!" 17 year old Max screamed as she sat up in bed, sweat running down her body. Catching her breath eventually, she was still not comforted even though her nightmare wasn't a reality anymore. Before she could dwell more about her situation, she heard a knock on her window, which made her jump. She sighed. 'Get a hold of her Gibson it was just a nightmare,' she thought as she opened it to let none other then Batman in her room.

"Max."

"What do you need McGinnis?" asked Max as she looked him over and her eyes widened. "You look terrible Terry," she said as he sat down on his bed and pulled off his mask to reveal two piercing baby blue eyes.

"Lousy Jokerz," he grimaced as he removed the top half of his suit to reveal some bruises and a large gash on his back.

Max got the first aid kit. "Yeah that looks pretty bad," she said, "now lie on your back.

Terry smiled as he complied with Max's orders. "I really appreciate this Max. I know it's late."

"It's all right I needed the distraction anyway," she said as she started to perform first aid on her best friend.

"Oh yeah. From what Ow!" he winced.

"Sorry," Max smiled. "Anyway it was just a nightmare."

His face looked to Max's who was concentrating on patching him up. He could tell something was wrong. "Are you sure you look kind of shook up?"

"That's why it's called a nightmare McGinnis. Anyway it wasn't real so that's all that matters," said Max as she finished and put away the first aid kit. "You might want to take a shower before you go back home. You still have some clothes you left over here from the last time you came over."

Terry stood up from the bed and walked over to Max. His hands rested on her shoulders. "Max, you know you can tell me anything. It stays between us I promise."

"I'm fine McGinnis really. You should shower and head home. I'm sure your mom will be worried if you don't show up."

When the door closed to her bathroom, she sighed as she sat on her bed. Tucking her knees into her chest, she held her body. 'No. No one can ever know. I just want it to go away. It's in the past, and that is where it will stay,' she said with determination as she went into her own closet to change out of her sweaty pajamas and into some clean ones. Getting back into her bed, she sighed, wondering if the rest of the night would bring her peaceful dreams. She could only hope.

Max woke up to her alarm clock and groaned as she turned it off and sat up in bed. It was time for school. Looking at the floor, she noticed a body lying on it. She rushed to her best friend who had passed out on her floor, thankfully wearing sweatpants.

"Terry," said Max as she held him against her body, putting her hand on his cheek. "Terry!" she yelled.

His baby blues faced her dark eyes, and he was confused. "Max, what am I doing on your floor?"

"You must have overexerted yourself and passed out on my floor. Are you ok?" she asked as she helped him up the best she could and got him to her bed. "Do you think you're up to school today?"

"I'll live," he sighed. "I can't afford to miss any more days of school."

"Yeah," smiled Max. "It would be pretty embarrassing to be the only one not graduating from our class."

"Ha ha very funny Gibson," he said as he stood up. "How much time do we have?"

"15 minutes. We have to get you home, you have to get dressed, and get your books for school."

"Sure no problem."

"Anyway I let your mom know you were staying here last night, so she's not worried.'

Terry smiled. "I owe you so much Max."

"I know. Let's get going McGinnis. I don't want to be late."

Terry didn't even know she could drive so fast and not get a ticket. They had a few close calls on the way to his house.

"Max, are you trying to kill us?"

"I have never been late to school, and I'm not about to start now McGinnis so don't test me."

"Fine," said Terry.

The rest of the drive was quiet but Terry could still tell that whatever she dreamt last night was still bothering her. He could tell she was trying to hide it, and he couldn't let it go. He didn't want her to push him away, but he could tell she was in pain. He didn't like it.

"Terry," Max sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"Don't worry about it Max. We'll get to school on time. You just need to relax."

Terry and Max made it to school with five minutes to spare. They both sighed in relief as they made their way inside the building. Getting the books they needed from their lockers, they closed them and headed towards homeroom. After the announcements they were off to class.

"Hey Max," said Chelsea as she walked up to her friend. "You know class is over right?" she asked as she saw Max still working.

"Oh uh sorry Chels I was caught up in what I was doing."

"Well graduation is going to be soon and you are valedictorian. How's the speech going anyway?"

"Oh it's going," said Max as she stood up and walked with Chelsea into the hall.

"Well how about we let loose tonight. Blake is throwing a party at her house. You're coming, right?"

"I—I don't know."

"You look so tense and on edge Max. You need to relax tonight. Please!" she begged.

Max sighed. "All right fine," she said as she followed Chelsea to the cafeteria.

Sitting with her group friends, Max felt more relaxed hearing about their plans for after graduation and college.

"So Max I heard you got accepted to all the schools you applied for?" said Dana. "Have you chosen a school yet?"

"I—it's been a hard decision, but I've narrowed down my choices to NYU or Gotham University."

"Gotham University. Girl you have to get out of this city. That's what I'm doing," said Blake.

"Yeah you'd be crazy to stay here Max," said Chelsea. "You're so smart and have so much potential to be great. You should definitely pick NYU."

"Chels, it's not that simple," said Max.

"It is that simple Max," said Dana. "Chelsea's right. You could go to any school you want, and you chose to stay here. I don't understand."

"I'm not choosing to stay here Dana, and it's none of your business what I do," said Max as she got up from the table and left the cafeteria.

Stopping in the main lobby of the school, she looked up at the TV to see the news and felt pure panic run through her body at the words at the bottom of the screen. **_George Gibson released from jail._** 'Oh no,' she thought as all she could hear was his menacing laughter in her head. She felt her body tremble before she felt the warmth of another body behind her.

"Max."

She knew that voice, but she could only say his name. "Terry?" she said before she felt her body give out as she slipped into unconsciousness. "MAX!" screamed Terry as he caught her in his arms and carried her outside for some air. Taking out his phone, he dialed 911.

Max opened her eyes to see she was in a hospital bed and dressed in a hospital gown.

She sighed. 'I must have fainted, but this can't be happening. He can't be coming back?'

"Max!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

"Alyssa, what, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I saw the news about uncle George and came as soon as I could."

"How long have I been out?"

"Well according to the doctor you've been out a day. Are you all right little sis?" she asked as she came to her bed side.

"How did he get out? He was never suppose to get out Alyssa," said Max as he body began to tremble.

Alyssa held her sister close, trying to calm her. "Good behavior apparently."

"Good behavior! The guy killed a whole family."

"I'm sorry you had to see that Max, especially at 13 years old. You know I never did tell you how proud I was of you calling the cops on him. It took guts girl."

"Well it seems all for nothing now," said Max as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"I guess this isn't the best time to say that I called mom and dad. "

"You, what?" yelled Max. "Why would you do that?"

"I was concerned about you, and i thought they might want to be here for you."

"So, what did they say?"

"They'll be here next week with their significant others."

"Great! Anything else you want to share with me?"

"Well now that you mention it. My husband is out in the hall, and I wanted him to meet you. I know it's not the most appropriate time, so we can wait on that."

"You're married!"

"It was a spur of the moment thing. I'm sorry Max."

"I—she sighed. "It's ok," she smiled, "as long as you're happy."

"I am. We met at college, and we're moving back here to Gotham. It turns out his family is from here," she said as Max smiled. "I've missed you Maxine."

"I've missed you to Alyssa," said Max as she held her sister.

"Oh and that guy out there with the baby blues and raven hair, is that Terry McGinnis?" she asked as Max nodded. "Wow he grew into a real cutie," she said as Max shook her head in embarrassment. "I think I'm going to say hello. You rest up little sister."Alyssa came into the hall to see her husband and all of Max's friends, including Terry. She could see the worry in all of their eyes, and she smiled.

"Don't worry Max is fine," said Alyssa. "She's a tough girl. I'm Alyssa, her sister. It's nice to meet all her friends at last. She's told me so much about you." She looked to the shorter male and then the blue eyed boy. "You must be Terry McGinnis."

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you finally. Max talks about you sometimes."

"That sounds about right," smiled Alyssa. "This is my husband Derek."

"It's nice to meet you Derek," said Terry as he shook his hand.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" asked Alyssa.

"Alyssa!" exclaimed Derek.

"What? A good looking guy like you I'm sure doesn't stay single for long."

"Uh um actually I was dumped recently," said Terry.

"It was amicable," said Dana. "We're still friends."

The doctor came by to break up the tension in the hallway. "Friends are now aloud to see her," said the doctor as Dana, Blake, Chelsea, and Howard went into see Max.

Terry faced Alyssa and Derek. "You were in there with Max for a while. What's going on? I know you know why she fainted in my arms?"

"You should talk to Max," said Alyssa as she looked closer at him and smiled. "Do you care about my sister?"

"She's my best friend," said Terry as he left the married couple in the hall and walked into Max's room.

"So what does the doctor say?" asked Chelsea.

"I've been overworking myself, and that's why I fainted. The doctor said I can go home today. I should just take it easy and relax," said Max.

"Well that's good news," said Howard.

"We're glad you're ok Max," smiled Dana. "You really freaked Terry out when you fainted on him."

"Hey! I was not freaked out, just concerned."

"Well," Max smiled, "thanks for catching me McGinnis."

"Anytime Max. You really need to take the doctor's advice. It's not a suggestion you know."

"He's right. It's almost graduation day. What else could you possibly working on that would cause you so much stress?" asked Blake. "I mean I know you're valedictorian, but you need a break. I know you're coming to my part tonight. It's the perfect place to let go and unwind."

"All right Blake I get the message," said Max. You know I'll be there." She felt the piercing eyes of her best friend on her. It was making her nervous. He knew there was more to the story.

Max had to get some air as she hung out on Chelsea's balcony. She smiled. Dancing had felt good to her. She really needed it after the day she had, and she had wished that Terry could be here but duty called the bat.

"Whew," said Nelson Nash as he made his way out to the balcony with a drink in his hand. Looking towards Max, he smiled. "Nice moves out there Gibson."

"You're drunk."

"Well yeah it's almost the end of high school. I'm celebrating," he said as he moved closer to Max. "You want to celebrate with me in one of the empty rooms."

"When pigs fly," said Max as she moved away from him. Her intent was to go back inside, but he grabbed her wrist, pulling her body towards him.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Let go!" she yelled as she kicked him in the balls, causing him to let go as she walked back inside the house. Grabbing her jacket on the hanger, she put it on, letting Chelsea know she was leaving, and took off home.

Walking up to her door, she unlocked it and walked in to see her sister cooking in the kitchen while her husband Derek was all his computer. It was weird to see her family at her home besides Terry.

"Oh hey sis, how was the party?" asked Alyssa.

"Well I was having fun dancing until Nelson Nash tried to get me to sleep with him. Luckily I kicked him in the balls and ran," said Max as she leaned against the kitchen counter. "I'm starting to think all guys are dogs."

"Not all guys," said Alyssa as she smiled at Derek. "My man's a gentlemen."

"You got lucky," said Max as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I did, but what about McGinnis? He doesn't seem like a dog to me."

"Just what are you getting at?"

"Well I think he'd be good for you Max, a good boyfriend. He seems loyal and caring, and he's smoking hot for one thing."

"Alyssa!"

"All right sweetie I think Max has had enough embarrassment for one day."

Max smiled at him. "Thank you Derek. Well I think I'm going to change and—

"Eat dinner with us," said Alyssa. "You know I won't take no for an answer."

"All right," said Max before she disappeared into her room to come face to face with a shirtless Terry. Turning away, she blushed as she closed the door. 'Why can't I still get use that? I've seen him shirtless so many times. Get it together Gibson,' she thought as she calmed herself and turned to Terry. "Are you crazy McGinnis my sister and her husband are out there?"

"Relax Max I know. I was careful," said Terry as a knock came to Max's door.

"I know there's a boy in there Max. I wasn't born yesterday. You can join us for dinner McGinnis," said Alyssa before she left to go check on dinner.

"Wow, she's good," said Terry.

"How does she always know?" wondered Max.

"I guess genius runs in the family," said Terry. Max couldn't help but smile at that. "So, how was Chelsea's party?"

"Great," Max smiled, "I had the time of my life dancing."

"And you left early because…?"

"You're getting too smart for your own good McGinnis. Someone always gets drunk and ruins the party. Anyway, how was patrol? You look like you came out unscathed."

"Yeah today was one of those days."

"Well I guess we should go eat. My sister's a good cook you know. You're in for treat and who knows maybe she won't embarrass me with blackmail you can use later on."

Terry smiled. "I'm counting on it."

They were all having a good time, and Terry was learning some new and interesting things about his best friend and her family.

"So your folks are coming next week?" asked Terry.

"Yeah I haven't seen them for so long," said Max. "I just don't know how to feel."

"I know Max," said Alyssa, "and we're going to meet mom's husband and dad's wife. It's a lot to take in. I had to hear about it last month. I would have picked up the phone and told you, but i was so mad. I thought they'd be together forever and then they just move on with other people. They moved on without us Max."

Max grabbed her hand. "It's going to be ok Alyssa. We'll get through it, and you have support from your husband," she said as Derek squeezed his wife's hand. "Hey does mom and dad know about your marriage?"

"Nope. At the time I just wanted it to be me and him. Of course his parents were pissed but we didn't care," she said as she smiled at her husband.

Max could see her sister was really in love and then the boy next to her popped up in her head. She shook the thought just as soon as it entered her head. 'That's it I'm going crazy. Me and McGinnis? My sister is crazy,' she thought.

"Max?"

"Huh?" she said as she looked at Terry and suddenly the butterflies entered her stomach. 'Oh no this is not happening!' she thought. "I'm fine Terry, just a lot on my mind is all. I think I'm going to crash. I'm wiped," she said as she left for her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Max had stayed after school to work on her valedictorian speech and sighed in frustration. It wasn't right no matter how many times she went back to the speech. Figuring she spent enough time wracking her brain on how to fix it, she put it in her bag and headed out. Walking out of the building, her eyes widened at the person waiting for her. She felt her body freeze, and the fear came back within her. She couldn't turn back, but she couldn't move forward. The whole situation felt surreal to her, and her brain hadn't caught up to what was happening right now.

"Maxine, long time no see. I really have to thank you for putting me away. It gave me time to think," he said as he came towards her.

"Ye—yeah, about what?" she asked, feeling her body start to tremble.

"Our special time together. I've missed it so much Maxine."

"We—well I haven't you sick bastard!" she screamed. "You—you better stay away from me."

"I'm afraid that's not possible. You've grown into quiet the attractive young woman, and that's something I can't ignore. You're mine Maxine, never forget that, forever."

"N—no!" she said as she was able to break out of her fear and run as fast as her legs could carry her.

When she heard footsteps behind her, she looked back briefly to see she he was running after her. This gave her the incentive she needed to run faster. No matter what happens she couldn't let him catch up to her. She knew what this would mean.

"You can't run forever niece."

"Watch me!" she yelled as she rounded a corner and then ended up in a deserted alleyway. "Oh no!" she said as she turned to see her uncle in site. She was trapped as she backed up and eventually hit the wall. "I—I won't let you do this. I'll fight if I have to!"

"Always the fighter Maxine. You've fought hard but now it's time to lie down and take it. Lets face it Maxine. Your parents aren't here, and your sister was barely around. She has her husband now to occupy her time. She doesn't need you. No one does. There's no one else but me now."

"You're wrong! And even if that were true, I'd rather be alone then with you. You ruined my life!" she yelled as she got into a fighting stance. "You're going down."

"You're trying to be tough but in the end you'll always be that little girl who never felt loved. I can give you that."

"You don't love me. You wouldn't have done what you've done to me if you did."

Before George could get to her, he was knocked off his feet and onto the ground. Looking up, she was surprised to see someone familiar. "Barbara Gordon."

"Are you all right Max?" she asked before the pink haired girl fainted. She caught the girl and turned to realize that George had gotten away. Getting the girl into her car, Barbara made a call to alert authorities to look out for George Gibson who tired to assault his own niece. She hung up and got into the car and made another call.

Batman made it back to the bat cave from another evening of patrol. Luckily his injuries were minor as he came out of the bat mobile. Making his way to where Bruce was sitting, he looked up at the screen, noticing the words on the screen. "George Gibson, why are you looking him up?"

"He went to jail for killing a family while they were in their home. Apparently Max had seen the whole thing at the age of 13 and she called the police and got him arrested. He's out for good behavior, but it doesn't sit right with me."

"I—i can't believe she never told me but why would he stick around in Gotham? I'd figure someone like him would want to start over somewhere new."

"That's what I thought to but maybe he wants revenge."

"You mean he's going to—

"I wouldn't put it past him. He does have a long record, and we still don't know who let him out on good behavior. By all accounts he should be rotting in jail until death. There's someone else involved here Terry."

"I have to go find Max," he said as an incoming call came into the screen.

"Hello," said Bruce.

"Bruce, is the kid with you?"

"What's up Barbara?" asked Terry.

"It's Max. I found her. She was being chased by her uncle. Luckily I was able to get her away from him, but he got away. I've got my men and women looking for him."

"Thanks for letting us know Barbara."

"Anytime Bruce," said Barbara.

"All right I'm on my way," said Terry as he ran out of the bat cave, out of the house, and got on his motorcycle.

Terry could feel the rage inside him threatening to take over him. He would make George pay for trying to kill his best friend. He could feel the fear of what might have happened if Barbara hadn't shown up when she did.

His heart was starting to race as he imagined a world without Maxine Gibson in it, and it tore at his heart. He needed her more then he was willing to admit to himself. It wasn't just that he needed her to help with his homework, help him study for a test, to be his best friend, help him fight crime, or help patch up his injuries. He needed her heart and soul, and this realization almost made him crash into a car, but he managed to dodge the car. 'Whoa, that was close,' Terry sighed in relief.

Seeing Barbara Gordon's place in the distance, he felt a little calmer. Parking beside the commissioner's car, he got off his motorcycle, left his helmet on the seat, and rang the doorbell. Coming face to face with Barbara, Terry could see that she was worried. "Is Max all right?" he asked as he felt her hand on his shoulder before followed her upstairs to one of her guest rooms.

Terry walked into the room to see Max asleep on the bed. He could tell just by looking at her that she wasn't doing well. Sitting at her bedside, he took her hand in his and held it firm. Her skin was hot, and she was running a fever. 'Oh Max,' he thought and then her dark brown eyes met his.

"Te—Terry," she said as she tried to sit up.

"It's ok Max. You're safe now, just rest," he said. "You're running a fever."

She sighed. "Wh—where are we?"

"Barbara Gordon's place. She found you."

"So, you know what happened then?"

"Max, why didn't you tell me about your uncle? You put him in jail and now Bruce and I think he's going to try and kill you to get his revenge."

She sighed, thankful he didn't know the real reason he was after her. It made her feel ashamed and embarrassed, and she didn't want anyone to know. "I didn't think there was anything to tell. He was going to jail for the rest of his life or so I thought."

"You know that's a brave thing you did Max, calling the police at 13 years old."

"We—well I couldn't let him get away with it, even if he is family. I—i saw him. He—he stabbed them to death, and I froze for a moment, but I was able to get away and call the police," she said and then felt the warmth of her best friend envelope her. "Terry?"

"He can't hurt you anymore Max, and I'm going make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else."

Max smiled. She felt comforted by his touch. "You just can't stop playing the hero McGinnis."

"Who's playing," Terry said as he let go of Max, letting her rest against the mattress. "You should get some sleep Max. I'll check in with you soon," he said as he closed the door behind him, leaning against it.

Walking down the stairs, he spotted the commish in her living room. She got up and made her way to him. "I assume she's staying here for now."

"She has a fever, and I think it would be best. I know you can keep her safe and taken care of while I find George."

"All right McGinnis go to work," she smiled as he ran out the door. Her smile became a frown as she realized the kid didn't know the real reason George was after his niece. Quite frankly it made her sick. When George was caught, she would personally make sure he was punished to the fullest extent of the law.

Making her way upstairs, she left a tray of food, drink, and medicine for Max. She would need her strength when she woke up. She changed the cloth on Max's forehead and tucked the blankets over her shivering body. Before she could leave the room, she heard a tussle of the blanket.

"Thank you Barbara," said Max as Barbara smiled at the teen girl and nodded as she left Max to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Max woke up from a pleasant sleep as she sat up, realizing she was at Barbara Gordon's place. Getting up, she saw her clothes folded at her bedside. After she took a shower and dressed, she came downstairs to see Barbara about to head out the door.

"Max?"

"I should really head home but thanks for your hospitality."

"It's not safe for you out there."

"I can't stay here Barbara. My sister is probably wondering where I am, and—

"He's still out there but maybe you could stay with Terry, then—

"I don't want to put his family in danger. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to them."

"So you're going back home then? I'll drop you off."

"Thank you Commissioner Gordon."

Pulling up in front of Max's place, Barbara parked. "How are you holding up?"

"I just want this all to be over."

"Max I think you should know that I overheard your conversation with your uncle before I got to you."

Max's widened. "You won't tell anyone what you heard. Please, I—she felt Barbara's hand on her shoulder. "We will catch this guy."

Max got out of the car and went inside. Opening the door with her keys, she walked right into the arms of her sister. "Alyssa, sorry I meant to tell you—

"Terry told us what happened. I'm just glad commissioner Gordon was there when she was. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine just a little shaken, so you said Terry told you what happened?"

"Yeah he came by a few hours ago. He seemed pretty upset about it and very on edge. I mean the guy is practically acting like your boyfriend now. You might as well make it official."

"Alyssa we're not having this conversation again."

"All right fine," smiled Alyssa. "You should get some rest. Everything will be ok."

"I am kind of beat," said Max as she disappeared to her room.

Getting into her own bed, she sighed as she looked into the darkness of her room. She didn't feel safe, she felt alone and cold. The tears ran down her face as she turned in bed. She had friends and family that cared about her, but she still felt lonely. It was then that a certain pair of baby blues came to her mind and a smile that made her believe everything would be ok.

Terry walked out of school. It was the last day of school before graduation, and he knew what his present and future held. Batman. Honestly he hadn't thought about applying for college because he knew his family needed him here as well as Gotham.

His mind shifted to Max, and he felt an ache in his chest. He knew she had to leave Gotham for better things. She deserved a good life and staying in Gotham wouldn't offer that to her. He just hoped she was happy wherever she was. Suddenly his phone rang breaking Terry from his thoughts. "Hello."

"I thought you'd like to know I dropped Max off at her place today."

"Thanks commish," he said before he felt something wasn't right. "Everything ok?"

"Any leads on George Gibson?"

"No, he's like a ghost. With his record I guess it's understandable but I'm not giving up. Why, do you know something I don't."

"He needs to be found soon McGinnis."

"What aren't you telling me Barbara?"

"You have to talk to her Terry. It's not my place."

"We will find him Barbara. I promise," Terry said as Barbara hung up on him.

Getting on his motorcycle, he raced to Max's place. Parking on the curb, he turned his bike off, got up, and made his way to Max's door. Knocking on the door, he stood back to see Alyssa's smile looking back at him. "What?"

"I knew it was only a matter a time before you came back," she said as she let Terry in. "Max is resting, but you can stay and wait for her to wake up if you want."

"Thanks," said Terry as he sat on the couch. "How is she?"

"Well she looks better but I'm not sure what's going on in her head," she sighed. "I hope the police catch my uncle fast. I don't think Max will feel completely safe until he's caught."

"Was your uncle around when you and Max were growing up?"

"He'd come by every once in a while to see us, but we never suspected that he was a murderer. He was so nice, but I guess you really never know a person."

"I guess not."

"I'm really glad she has you Terry. I don't think I've thanked you all these years for being there for her. It wasn't easy when mom and dad left. I just followed soon after, and I'm sorry I did."

"You don't have to thank me Alyssa. She's my best friend, of course I'd be there for her like she's been there for me."

"You're a good guy Terry McGinnis. I think you'd make a great boyfriend to my sister."

"Alyssa!" he exclaimed as she laughed at his blushed face.

Max woke up to her phone ringing. Getting out of bed, she went to answer the phone. Answering the call she knew the voice right away and dropped to the chair at her desk. "Where are you?" demanded Max.

"Now is that any way to talk to your dear uncle?"

"The police and Batman are after you. You're not getting away."

"I'm not trying to get away until you come with me Max," said George.

Max opened her laptop immediately trying to track where his phone was coming from, and she knew she had to keep him talking no matter how much she didn't like it. "I have to know why the interest in me, from the beginning you always were close to me."

"I thought that was obvious by now. I'm in love with you Max."

Max felt the strong urge to vomit but held it in. "I'm your niece, didn't that raise any red flags to you?"

"In the beginning yes but I couldn't resist you. My feelings got stronger every time I saw you."

"And you had to show your love by hurting me?"

"I was showing you how much I love you Maxine. I never meant to hurt you."

"Just like you never meant to stab that family to death?"

"The guy owned me money and didn't pay up. It's as simple as that, so I took the lives of his family first before I ended his miserable life."

"You're a monster!" Max yelled as she concentrated on the screen.

"If you come with me, I promise to leave my life of crime behind me, no one will get hurt. I''ll give you until the day after graduation for you to decide. Bye for now Max," he said and then the line went dead.

Looking to her screen, a message popped up, location blocked. "What! That doesn't even make sense. How can a location be blocked?" she sighed in frustration.

Sitting back on her bed, she held her head in her hands and cried. She didn't know what she was going to do. She felt helpless, and she didn't like to feel that way. She was always in control and now she felt her life was pinning out of control.

Taking another shower, she hoped she could relax and shift her mind to something else not so negative. She thought about her best friend Terry and shook her head. 'I can't even think about going down that road,' she thought but her mind started to linger on forbidden thoughts of him hugging her, kissing her, and loving her. 'This will only lead to trouble Max. You have to stop thinking about him that way. He's your friend.'

Shutting off the water, she got of the shower, wrapped her body in a towel, and walked back into her room. She had suddenly wondered what if Terry saw her like this, and she felt herself become nervous. She knew she was blushing, and she could feel her heart racing as she placed her hand on her chest. 'This is just too much right now. I need to focus on getting my uncle off the streets.'

Max came out of her room to see Terry asleep on the couch, a blanket over his body. Walking into the kitchen, she saw her sister cooking while Derek set the table for lunch. The couple looked at Max and smiled.

"Alyssa, what's Terry doing here?"

"He was worried like a boyfriend should be," she smiled.

"He is not my boy—

"I know, but it's fun to mess with you. Anyway he wanted to wait for you so I said he could stay. I was surprised when he fell asleep. Just what does Mr. Wayne have him doing?"

"Don't ask me I have no idea," lied Max.

"Well," she smiled, "go wake up prince charming and we can all eat."

"I really hate you right now," Max said as she go up and went into the living room.

She almost couldn't bare to wake him up. He looked so content sleeping on her couch, but she knew this routine all too well. Sitting on the arm rest of the couch, her hand touched his shoulder and she felt a spark. Taking her hand away in alarm, she sighed as she rested her hand on his shoulder once again and shook him. "Terry."

Terry opened his eyes to stare into the two gorgeous eyes of his best friend. "Max," he said as he sat up.

"Hey sleepy head," she smiled as she stood up. "My sister made lunch, so we should—she felt him grab her wrist as he stood up. "We can talk after lunch McGinnis. I'm starving."

Lunch was over as Derek and Alyssa had some errands to run, leaving Terry and Max in the living room.

"I got a call from my uncle an hour ago. I tried tracking his phone, but I got a dead end."

"What did he want Max?"

"He wanted me to come with him wherever he's planning to go. He promised he wouldn't harm anyone if I went with him. He's giving me until the day after graduation day to make a decision."

"He's crazy Max. You're not going with him. If what he said is true, he won't be too far from Hamilton Hill High the day of graduation. If we let the cops know, he'll be suspicious but if they are dressed in civilian clothes, then he hopefully they can spread out and find him before he tries to leave."

"It's worth a shot."

"There's something else, isn't there Max. You didn't just see your uncle kill a family. Something else happened, didn't it?"

"Barbara told you, didn't she?"

"No. You just did Max."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

It was graduation day, and the butterflies were rattling around in Max's stomach for another reason other then Terry. She was giving her valedictorian speech in front of teachers, faculty, her graduating class and their friends and family in just a few minutes but that wasn't the only thing worrying her today. She wondered where her uncle was and when he would strike, and she hoped the authorities could find him before tomorrow came around.

"Max?"

Max turned to see Terry in his graduation gown, and she smiled. "Well who would have thought Terry McGinnis would graduate high school?"

"Ha ha Max very funny. It's all because of you, you know."

"Well as much as I would love to take all the credit, you worked hard to get to his point Terry. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Max," he said as he looked to the podium and the seats where the teachers, faculty, and staff would sit. "So, you nervous about giving your speech?"

"Yeah among other things," she said as she felt Terry's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about that Max, concentrate on your speech and let the authorities worry about your uncle."

"You're right. Well I better get up there."

"You'll do great Max," said Terry.

"Thanks for the encouragement."

Everyone was seated as Max was announced, and she came up to the podium and smiled nervously. Taking a breath in and then out, she looked into the crowd and found Terry's gaze on her.

 ** _"_** ** _Teachers, students, and faculty we are gathered here to celebrate that fact that this class made it though high school in one piece," she said as some people laughed. "This is only the beginning to the next step of the rest of our lives, and it is a frightening thought to leave the ones we love to grow up and become men and women. We can do it, we can become anyone we want to be. We can change the world," she said as her classed cheered._**

She felt so moved and overwhelmed, and she smiled. **_"On personal note there is someone I want to acknowledge. My best friend Terry McGinnis. He's kept me grounded in my life, reminding me that there's a time for work and a time for play. He's always been there to lift my spirits and encourage me in my dreams. I don't think anyone realizes how hard he's worked to get to this point. I may be valedictorian, but he's a hero in my eyes. Thank you and congratulations everyone!" Max said as everyone clapped._**

Stepping down from the podium, she couldn't look at Terry. It had taken her a lot to mention him in her speech, but she felt he deserved to be acknowledged. He protected this city.

When Terry McGinnis came on stage to accept his diploma, the crowd cheered and looked to his mom, brother, and Mr. Wayne. His eyes went to Max, and he smiled before leaving the stage. Everyone's names were called, the class all cheered, and graduation was over as the students interacted with friends and family.

"Oh Terry I'm so proud of you," said Mary as she hugged her son.

"Thanks mom."

"I think he just got lucky," said Matt.

"Whatever twip," Terry said as he messed with his brother's hair.

"Mr. Wayne, I'm glad you could come," said Marry.

"Well I wouldn't miss it. Your boy is a hard worker Mary."

Max walked up to her sister and Derek, realizing that her parents had missed her graduation and her speech.

"Don't worry Max I got it all on tape so mom and dad can watch," said Alyssa.

"What's the point? They didn't care enough to be here on time. Why would they care about some speech I made?"

"It was a great speech by the way," said Derek.

"Thanks Derek I appreciate the complement," said Max.

Alyssa smirked. "Well I couldn't help but hear you make a shout out to your boyfr—Max covered her mouth. "Alyssa! What did I say?"

Alyssa moved Max's hand from her mouth. "All right fine but it was a beautiful speech Maxine. I'm so proud of you," she said as she hugged Max.

"Thanks sis," Max said as she wiped a few tears from her eyes before she let her go.

"Maxine!"

Max knew the voice of her mother she turned around to see her mother with her husband and her father with his wife. When she felt her mother's arms around her, she didn't know how to feel. She hugged her back, but if felt empty. She felt the same when her father hugged her.

"Glad you could make it on time," said Max. "What's your excuse this time?"

"There's no excuse Maxine," said her mother Macy. "I'm sorry."

"I am to pumpkin. Time got away from us," said Allen.

"Why did you even bother?" yelled Max. "You don't care about me or Alyssa. You left us for the world and never looked back. I don't forgive, and there's nothing you can do or say to change that. I'm out of here," said Max as she walked away from her family. The tears in her eyes were coming down her face, and she didn't wipe them away. She just knew she had to get away, and she couldn't breathe and needed space.

Max ended up inside the school at the tech lab. Sitting down at one of the desks, she traced her hand over the keyboard. She was just starting to realize that high school was over and everything would change. It was good thing, but she was scared about what her future looked like. She knew she would go to college, graduate, and have a great career, but she knew it wouldn't be enough to keep her happy. She needed something more.

"Max, how did I know I'd find you here?" said Terry as he leaned against her desk.

"You know me to well McGinnis," she smiled.

"So, what brought you here Max?"

"High school is over Terry, and it just hit me so hard. Plus my parents missed graduation. I'm pretty sure I made a scene."

"You'll do great in life Max. I have no doubt about it, and I'm sorry about your parents. That's harsh, and I'm sorry you're hurting. This is your day Max, and you should be happy and proud of all you've accomplished. I know I am," he smiled.

Max wiped the tears from her eyes. "Boy McGinnis you pick now to make me emotional," she said as she stood up from her desk. When she felt Terry's arms around her, she couldn't but hug him back. "You'll be great to Terry."

"Well I don't know how great. I'm going to attempt to continue my education at Gotham Community College to find out what I want to do with my semi-normal life and be Batman."

"Wow, that is ambitious but you've balanced school and Batman before."

"Yeah, but that was because you were with me Max."

Max came out of his embrace to look at him. "You're selling yourself short McGinnis. You can do it, I know you can. Besides," she smiled. "I'm not going anywhere. I've been accepted to Gotham University with a full scholarship."

"I would never forgive myself if you went to a college in Gotham just for me Max. I'm sure you got accepted to all the schools you applied for, and you deserve to live a normal life without danger. I—

Max laughed and shook her head. "You think I did this for you McGinnis, don't flatter yourself. They offered the best program for my educational needs. I have no regrets. I'm happy with my choice and besides I still want to be a part of Batman's world. I feel I have a lot of good to do in this world."

"And you say I'm ambitious," he smiled. "I—I'm glad you're staying Max."

"There's nowhere else I rather be Terry."

"So, what were your plans after this?"

"Alyssa and Derek where going to take me, my parents, and their spouses out to dinner. Why?"

"Well your sister invited my family to dinner so looks like we'll be joining your family."

Max sighed. "Remind me to kill Alyssa later," said Max as Terry laughed.

It was late into the night, and Batman was having no luck finding George. He couldn't give up, but he could feel himself tiring. Max's life was on the line, and it pushed him forward as he continued to scour the city.

"Terry."

"I can't stop Bruce. I won't. Have you found anything?"

"No, Max is having no luck either. I do feel there is a missing piece to this puzzle. There's something Max isn't telling you."

"I've gotten that impression to, and I think Barbara has some idea what is going on with Max. I'm not sure it's her place to tell me but if Max is in danger because of it, then I feel like I have the right to know."

"That could be a slippery slope to go down Terry."

"I have to find this guy tonight Bruce. We don't know what he has planned if Max doesn't show her face to him."

"You're forgetting the obvious McGinnis. Once George contacts Max tomorrow, you follow her to him and then take care of George once and for all."

"It's a risky plan, but I have no other choice if I can't find him tonight."

"I have a feeling you won't Terry. Go home, get some rest, and prepare for tomorrow."

Terry hated to admit that the old man was right, but he followed orders anyway as he flew home, snuck into his room, put his suit away somewhere secure, and slipped under his blanket. He knew he needed sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking about Max when a knock came to his door. "Come in."

"Hi sweetie," said Mary McGinnis as she entered her room. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah just a lot on my mind."

"You look tired Terry, but you look worried as well. You can't fool me."

"Things are changing mom. I just hope I can deal with it."

Mary put her hand on her son's shoulder, and he looked at her. "You can sweetie, and I know it will be hard but there are people who believe you like me, Bruce, and Max. I thought it was very nice of her to mention you in her speech."

"Yeah," he smiled, "it was."

"So, are you going to tell her about your feelings for her?"

"What! Mom, it's not like that. I—we're just friends."

"Uh huh for now at least," said Marry as she stood up from his bed. "Goodnight Terry."

"Goodnight mom," he said as he pulled the covers over his body and heard his door close. Closing his eyes, tomorrow couldn't come soon enough. He would rest for Max's sake.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Max's phone went off, waking her up. Sitting up in bed, she answered the phone. "He—hello."

"Time to go Max. Pack a bag and I'll text you the next step," said George as he hung up abruptly.

She knew she, the authorities, and even Batman and Bruce had tried everything in their power to find George. She could see her education, career, and potential life slipping through her fingers as she started to pack a small bag of clothes and other necessities.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she opened her bedroom door, closed it behind her, and made her way to the front door. Quietly she opened it and closed it behind her. Looking at her phone, she saw her uncle's text as she got in her car and drove, not noticing the shape of a bat following her closely.

At an abandoned airport she saw a private plane and George waiting for her. As she parked, she could feel the fear in her body. She didn't want to go, every cell in her body was practically screaming for her to runaway. This was wrong, but she came out of her car anyway.

"Maxine I'm glad you could make it."

"I can't say the same. I'll never forgive you for this."

"I'm sure you will see things my way eventually. Now get on the plane."

"She's not going anywhere with you."

"Batman, can't say I'm surprised but you can't stop this. Your city is in danger if she doesn't come with me now."

"No, it's not. All the bombs are disarmed in the city. You've lost and now I'm taking you back to jail."

"You're forgetting something aren't you Batman? You can't prove I did the crime."

"You went after Max and attacked her. Last time I checked assault is a crime."

"I didn't assault her. I love her!" he exclaimed as Batman's eyes widened. "She's mine to do with what I please. She's been mine since she was four years old until she turned me in at 13 years old."

Batman raised George by the shirt and was about to beat him until he couldn't remember his name when he felt Max's hand on her arm. "Max?"

"Is he really worth ruining your life over?"

"He—he hurt you Max. I can't just let it slide."

"If you kill him, there's no going back Batman. You'll be no better then the criminals of this city."

He knew Max was right, so he just punched George in the face, knocking him unconscious. They waited for the police, and they took George back to jail.

Terry and Max found themselves at a diner in the city. Max's hands were around her warm drink before she brought it to her lips and sipped the hot liquid. Risking a glance at Terry, she noticed he had been quiet ever since her uncle revealed his shocking confession. She was nervous, but she decided to put herself out there.

"My parents had finally got their divorce. I was 4 years old when my dad left and for a while it was just me, my mom, and sister. When my uncle came to visit us, I think my mom unloaded her problems onto him. Seeing how vulnerable she was, I believe he gave my mom a way out. She was traveling for work anyway, but she was still hurting from the divorce and needed time for herself. My uncle suggested that he become my sister and I's temporary guardian, and my mom took it. She said good bye to me and Alyssa and left."

"Wow," said Terry.

"Alyssa and I didn't know if we'd ever see our parents again, but my uncle was good at making us forget. He seemed nice and took care of us really well. He made sure we got to school on time and was there for our extra curricular activities. One day everything changed and I never knew why. He—he came into my room one night while I was sleeping and woke me up to rape me. I remember being scared afterwards and knowing it was wrong, but I was a kid. I didn't know what to do."

"Why couldn't you tell me Max?"

"I didn't want to tell anyone Terry. I was so embarrassed and ashamed. I felt damaged, and I didn't want anyone to see. When he was finally arrested, I decided to put the past behind me. I became strong, smart, loyal, dependable Max with short, pink hair. I changed my hair because he use to run his hands through it when he was—I don't want to think about it anymore Terry," she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You know I wish more than anything that I could have protected you from him. I know I was just a kid, but you know I would have been there for you," Terry said as he reached out his hand towards Max from across the table and took her hand.

"Yeah," smiled Max. "I know McGinnis. Even when you were kid, you liked to play hero," she said as she squeezed his hand.

"I may not have been able to help you then but if there's anything I can do now, you name it Max. I'll do anything."

"Well can we leave this diner and go to the arcade?"

"That's not exactly what I meant Max."

"You said anything Terry, and the arcade takes my mind off of things."

"All right you win Max." he said as they got up from the table, paid the bill, and walked outside to Max's car.

Max looked to Terry in the car before she took off. "Thank you Terry."

"Anytime," he smiled as his hand held onto her shoulder.

She could feel the butterflies all the way to the arcade. It didn't make the drive easier for her but now she had something more complicated to focus on, her feelings for Terry.

When they left the arcade, it was late. Driving the streets of Gotham, Max could feel the silence becoming uncomfortable, but she didn't know what to say.

"So, when do you start at the university?" asked Terry.

"Next week and Alyssa's so excited to go dorm shopping with me. I'm planning to live on campus. I just need a change of scenery."

"I think it's a good idea. Did you get a single room?"

"Yeah but I share the bathroom with whoever's next door to me," she smiled. "Don't worry you'll still be able to come over as Batman so I can patch you up."

"I'm not worried about that Max," he smiled. "You're closer to the city anyway and Wayne Manor."

"Oh you like that, don't you McGinnis?" she asked as he blushed. Smiling at his reaction, she changed the subject. "I'm guessing you start school next week to."

"It's just more convenient. Anyway yeah I start classes next week. I'm not so far from your university."

"What are you getting at McGinnis?"

"I just want to be able to crash every once in a while in your dorm room."

"Oh like you do now at my place."

"Exactly," Terry smiled.

"Fine but you have to be careful. If the university finds out I have an roommate living in my room, I could get kicked out."

"I'll be careful Max, I promise. Besides it's not like I'll be there all the time. Anyway, do you know if your folks plan to stay in Gotham for a while?"

"They want to come to orientation and see where I'm going to school."

"That sounds like a good thing."

"Sounds being the operative world. They'll probably be back to their own lives once it's all over."

"You know I'd join, but I have my own orientation to go to. Mom's proud that I'm continuing my education, so she'll be there while Matt stays at a friend's house."

"So you have no idea what you want to do besides being Batman?"

"I'm hoping community college will inspire me," said Terry as Max pulled up to Terry's place. Looking back at Max, he smiled. "Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine Terry," she smiled. "I feel like I'm not so alone anymore."

"You were never alone to begin with Max. I'll always be there."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Max woke up and left her room in her pajamas to see her sister, Derek, her parents, and their spouses in the living room. Turning back before they could see her, she shut her door quietly, sighing in relief until she heard something slam onto the wall of her room.

"Max!" yelled Alyssa from outside her door.

"I—I'm ok, it must of been a bird or—she went to her window to see a bat—"something," she said as she opened her window as Batman fell into her room and on the floor with a groan.

"Are you sure? I thought I heard something," said Alyssa as she began to open the door.

"Oh crap," said Max as she helped Batman up and into her bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she could see Batman was not in good shape as he shivered on her floor. Turning on the hot water, she looked to Batman. "You need to get into the water Terry. Do—do you need any help undressing?" she asked as she blushed and he shook his head. 'Oh thank God I don't think i could handle it,' she thought as a knock came to the door.

A knock came to the door. "Are you sure you're ok?" asked Alyssa.

Facing away from the tub to give Terry some privacy, she responded to her sister. "Yeah. I'm just taking a bath."

"Ok well mom and dad are downstairs with their spouses. They came over early in the morning."

"Ok, I'll be down when I can," said Max as she heard retreating footsteps. Max sighed. "Well that was close," she said.

"S—sorry Max," Terry said. "You can tu—turn around now and don't worry I'm wearing underwear."

Max turned to see Terry was still shivering but less than he was when he came into her room. She smiled. "Don't worry about it McGinnis but you're still shivering. I need to get you under the covers," she said as Terry's eyebrow rose. "Uh—uh you know what I mean," she blushed.

Terry stood up carefully as he got out of the tub while Max unplugged the drain and the water went down. Wrapping a towel around his shoulders, he held it tightly against his body and followed Max into her bedroom. She pulled the covers back on her bed as Terry lied down. He watched as she pulled them over his body. "Ok, so here's the part where it gets awkward. I'm going to need your underwear. It's wet, and you won't get warm wearing them."

"That makes sense," said Terry as he blushed while removing his underwear under the covers.

Max took them and put them in her hamper before coming back over to him and wrapping him tightly in the blankets on her bed from head to toe. "I'm going to put the heat up, and I'll try to bring up something warm to drink without causing suspicion from my family.

"Go—good luck Max," he smiled, "and thanks for doing this. I know it wasn't easy."

"Well you'd do the same for me Terry. See you later and get some rest. I'll let Bruce and your mom know you're here."

"Give them a chance Max," she heard Terry say before she closed the door.

"Why are you still in your pajamas girl? Did you even take a bath?" asked Alyssa as Max came out of her room.

"I just didn't feel like it after all. With everything that's happened I—

"So you heard about uncle George getting arrested again?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe he wanted to take you with him. Who know what he would have done to you?"

Max hugged her sister. "It's ok Alyssa. I'm still here."

"I'm glad," said Alyssa as she smiled at her. "Come on, it's time to meet our new parents."

"I should really eat something first," said Max.

"I've cooked for everyone, so we're at the table."

"Just perfect," said Max as she followed her sister into the dinning room.

"Maxine, are you feeling ok? You're still in your pajamas," said Macy.

"I'm all right mom really. I'm just feeling lazy today," said Max as she took a seat at the table.

"Well I'm just glad that no good uncle of yours gets what he deserves in jail," said Allen.

"Allen! That's my brother you're talking about," said Macy.

"He's a murderer who traumatized our child," said Allen.

"Dad, I'm fine really. So aren't you and mom going to introduce us to your spouses," said Max.

"Oh sorry sweetie this is my wife Angela," said Allen. "She's a professional photographer."

"It's nice to meet you Angela," said Max.

"And this is my husband Albert," said Macy. "He's an professor of Archaeology."

"It's nice to meet you to Albert," said Max.

"I'm happy to meet you all to," said Albert to Max, Alyssa, and Derek.

"Me to," said Angela. "I look forward to getting to know you all better," she smiled and then noticed the rock on Alyssa's finger. "Oh wow Alyssa, are you engaged?"

"What!" exclaimed Allen and Macy.

"Derek and I actually are married," said Alyssa.

"And you didn't tells us?" asked Macy.

"Young lady," said Allen and that was Max's queue to take some food and some warm coffee and sneak off to her room.

Max opened her door and closed it quietly behind her just in case Terry was still sleeping, which he was. Setting the food and drink down, she went into the bathroom to make a few calls. Once she was done, she walked out to see Terry struggling to get out of his blankets and Max laughed.

"Hey, it's not funny Gibson. You're the one who wrapped me up so tight. One might think you want me to stay," he smiled.

"Don't flatter yourself McGinnis I was just trying to keep you warm. So, how are you feeling?" she asked as she helped Terry get out of the blankets, keeping them around his waist.

"Better," said Terry as he chugged down the coffee and gobbled down the food.

"I can see that," she said and then she touched his chest. "You're still kind of cold."

"Well you did pull the blankets off me," he smiled as she felt his head.

"You're warm."

Terry could see the concern in her eyes. "Max, I'm—

"Lie down and pull the covers over your body. I think I know what to do to get you warm. Body heat."

"Max, are you—

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"You're body needs direct body heat which means I'll be naked."

Terry blushed but closed his eyes. He could hear the rustling of clothes, and he felt his heart racing. When he felt her warm, naked body pressed up against his, his body felt warm again but it was more than that. He felt a spark, a completeness that he had never felt with Dana. It was amazing.

She pulled the covers over their naked bodies as she lied on top of Terry. She couldn't believe how good this felt. When she felt his strong arms wrap around her, she almost let out a sigh of contentment as she lied on his chest. There was a spark.

"Max."

"Terry."

"Why does this feel so right?"

Max could hear her own heart racing at his question as she felt his hold tighten. "It's just a physical reaction Terry."

"That's not what I mean Max," said Terry as she raised her head to face his piercing blue eyes. "There's something between us."

"You need to focus on getting better Terry. We'll talk about this later."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

"Oh this is so exciting!" said Alyssa as she pushed a shopping cart through the store.

"Why are you so excited about my college education?" asked Max. "We're just getting some things for my dorm room. I don't see the excitement."

"The college experience is the best. You're meeting new people, learning new things, making news friends, and hopefully you'll have the time of your life dating. I know I did, and I met my husband," she smiled.

"You're so in love with him, aren't you?" smiled Max.

"I wouldn't have married him if I didn't Max, but I mean the way we got together wasn't the best idea. I slept with him the first time I met him."

"Are—are you serious?"

"Yeah we were drunk and when we got back to my dorm room we—

"I don't need to know what happened in detail Alyssa. I get the picture," said Max as she saw some items she needed and put them in the cart.

Alyssa smirked. "It so happens I saw an interesting picture when I walked into your room last night. You and McGinnis sleeping under the covers naked and wrapped up in each other. You know you were both smiling."

Max stopped in her tracks and turned to her sister. "I—it's not what it looks like. He came by, and it turns out he was attacked by a gang. He was left in the cold for a while, and he was shivering. I had to get him warm somehow."

"Mm hm," Alyssa smiled.

"We didn't have sex," Max whispered.

"So, how does he look naked?"

"Alyssa!" she exclaimed. "We didn't look at each other. We're both respectful in that way."

"He's a gentleman. That's very admirable in a partner."

"Would you give it a rest Alyssa. I don't know why you're pushing this so hard," said Max as she put a few more items in the cart.

"Well it's because I know you're in love with him Maxine. It's because I know that you're good for each other. I just want you to be happy Max."

Max sighed as she looked at her sister and smiled. "I'm glad you're staying in Gotham sis, I really am, but I need you to stay out of my love life."

"I'll do my best, but I can't promise anything."

"Where's mom and dad when you need them?" asked Max as she looked around the store. "I'm surprised they decided to come together without Macy and Allen.

"Alyssa, Maxine," said their mother who arrived with their father.

"Hey mom, dad," said Alyssa. "Well so far so good they're not arguing with each other," she whispered to Max.

"Lets just see how the day goes," said Max.

"Young ladies we heard that," said Allen.

Max smiled. "We're just glad you could be here."

"Yes this is a very important time for Max," said Alyssa.

"We're really proud of you honey," said Allen as he hugged Max.

"Oh my second baby is going to college," said Macy as she felt herself tear up.

"Mom really it's not a big deal," said Max.

"Not a big deal! It's a very big deal Maxine. You've worked so hard for this moment."

There's so much that Max wanted to say to her parents. She wants them to know all her pain and anger she suffered at their hands, but she couldn't because she knew she would breakdown in the middle of the store, causing a scene.

"Max," said Alyssa, "are you—?"

"Fine," Max smiled, "lets continue shopping."

College shopping was over and the family of four sat at the food court having a meal, and it was so surreal to Max. Looking at her parents and her sister, she knew she should be happy to see everyone together again but it only brought up bad memories.

"You know I'm glad we could all be together like this," said Alyssa, "and I've been meaning to ask something. Are you thinking about planting roots anytime soon? You know staying in Gotham."

Max looked from her food to her parents, wondering the same things as her sister. On the one hadn't she wouldn't be surprised if they said no but she wondered what would happened if they stayed. Either way she didn't know how to feel.

"As it so happens, Albert and I are staying in Gotham. We have this nice apartment in the city. My husband got a job at the university, and I've found work here as well," she smiled. "I know my job has kept me on the road in the past but now I'm ready to stay put."

"I'm staying as well,' said Allen. "Angela and I are leaving outside the city in a nice house. My wife's found a job in the city, and I'm working from home."

"That's great!" said Alyssa.

"Yeah great," said Max as she stood up. "I think I need some air," said Max as she walked away.

Alyssa saw her dad about to go after her. "No dad just give her a few minutes."

She felt overwhelmed as she walked away from her family, but she wondered if she could ever think about them that way. She knew they couldn't erase the hurt and anger by just deciding to stay in Gotham. She didn't want to think about it anymore as she saw the exit in her sites. Before she could leave, she heard her name.

"Max!" exclaimed Matt as he hugged her. She hugged back.

Max smiled. "Hey Matt," she said as Marry McGinnis smiled at her.

"Are you all right dear?" asked Mary.

"Oh yeah just needed some space from my family."

"So, what brings you two here?"

"We're meeting Terry here," said Mary. "He needs some things for school, but he had to do something for Mr. Wayne first."

"I don't know why I had to come," said Matt.

"To support your brother," said Mary.

"Oh yeah that," said Matt as Max smiled.

"So I'm guessing you've done all your college shopping?" asked Mary.

"Yep I'm all finished. Honestly I'm glad it's over with."

"Mom, Matt sorry I had to leave. Mr. Wayne—

"It's all right Terry. I understand," said Marry.

"Well I should go," said Max. "You have shopping to do and—

"Wait Max," Terry said as he took a hold of her wrist. "Can we hang out later?"

"See you later McGinnis," said Max as she made her way back to her family.

His simple touch had left her feeling nervous and excited. 'I need to get a hold of myself. It's just Terry. I'm not crossing that line,' she thought as she remembered their naked bodies pressed up against each other. She sighed. 'It never use to be this complicated.'

"Maxine," said Alyssa as she walked up to her.

"Can we leave now?" asked Max.

"All right I'm sure you've had enough excitement for one day seeing McGinnis."

"You know I really wish you would stop teasing me."

"Hey what are big sister's for?" she smiled.

"You know I'm really starting to regret wanting you to stick around," Max smiled as Alyssa laughed.

Max was packing her things for the university next week when she heard a tap on her window. Seeing Terry outside, she felt her heart flutter as he smiled at her. Shaking her head at the girly thoughts running through her head, she let him in.

"Packing early? Why am I not surprised ?" said Terry as he looked around the room.

"Well it doesn't hurt to be prepared," she said as she looked around her room. "My sister and Derek have their own place now and so do my parents now that they are staying in Gotham. This place will be empty for the most part."

"Change can be hard Max but if anyone can get through it, you can. You're the strongest person I know."

Before Max could get emotional, she changed the subject. "So, you wanted to hangout?" she asked, her back turned to him. When she felt his hand in hers, she realized he had turned her around to face him.

"I need you to know that I have very deep feelings for you Max. You've always been there for me when I needed you, and words can't express how grateful I am for everything you do."

"Terry."

"I know it's very selfish of me, but I don't want to end up like the old man. I don't want to turn myself off from the world because I'm Batman. I want to live, and I want to love you Max."

His hand was warm in hers, and Max could tell Terry was sincere about his feelings towards her. Her heart was racing so fast, and she felt so happy by his admission. She was also feeling her insecurities coming to the surface. "I—I don't know if I'm worth it Ter. With everything that's happened in my past, I—

"You're trying to scare me away Max, and it's not going to work."

"You could always see right through me McGinnis," she smiled sadly.

"I need to know something. Do you have any feelings for me at all?

Looking at him, she knew she couldn't lie. "I—I do Terry, but—

"That's all I needed to hear," said Terry as he caressed her face before kissing her softly on the lips.

Max thought she could hear fireworks when their lips connected and couldn't help but kiss him back, her arms resting around his neck while his rested on her hips. "Wh—whoa can you kiss McGinnis."

"You're not so bad yourself Gibson."

"I—I just can't believe this. I mean I never thought this would happen."

"Yeah me either but I feel good about this Max. I've never felt this strongly about another girl."

"You know I don't remember you being this charming, but I like it."

"Well," Terry smiled, "there's more where that came from," he said as the lips connected again.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

Batman made his way into the cave from an uneventful night of crime, but he didn't mind so much as he smiled, thinking about the kisses him and Max had shared last night. It had been hot, passionate, and filled with love.

"Terry?"

"Huh oh sorry Bruce you were saying?"

"You're distracted."

"Well a lot is going with getting ready for college and—

"That's not what I meant. You seem different today, more upbeat. Something has happened, hasn't it?"

Terry smiled. "You could say that," he said as he removed the cowl from his face.

"A girl."

"Should have known you'd figure it out."

"As long as she doesn't distract you from your education and being Batman, I have no problem with Max."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know it's her."

"I just hope you know what you're doing. A relationship can be a tricky thing when you're Batman."

"Believe me I've leaned my lesson with Dana. I know what I need to do to make my relationship last with Max."

"What's that?"

"Honesty. I want to be completely open with her, no secrets."

"Some things are best kept to yourself McGinnis. Honesty can be a good thing, but it can also be bad."

"How?"

"You would tell her all of the horrible things you've experienced as Batman and see the sadness in her eyes every time you leave to put on the suit. You think she could really handle all of that Terry?"

"She's a lot stronger then you give her credit for Bruce. Plus I know what it's like to cover truths with lies. It builds up and eventually it wrecks the lives around you. I don't want to wreck things with Max. I—

"You what?"

"I'm in love with her Bruce."

Max was having trouble sleeping. Tomorrow was the day she went off to Gotham University. She was excited and nervous at the same time. She was excited to learn new things but was nervous about things changing.

Sitting up in bed, she sighed as she got up and walked out her door and into the kitchen for something to eat. Looking into the fridge, she groaned in disappointment. Closing the door, she turned around to see the front door. 'It's too late to go out now,' she thought as a knock came to the door.

"Terry."

"Hey Max."

"Slow night for Batman?"

"Yep. I thought I'd stop by and hangout."

"Shouldn't you be at home getting some sleep for tomorrow?"

"What are you my mom?"

"Whatever McGinnis."

"Everything all right? You look stressed."

"I can't sleep, thinking about tomorrow," she said as she jumped, feeling Terry's arms around her, his chest against her back.

"You'll be great Max like always. You're worrying for nothing."

Max felt her body relax against his warm body and started to relax. "I hate when you're right."

"Hey it's been known to happen every once in a while," he smiled.

Max shifted her body, so she was facing him. His smile made her feel all gooey inside, and she smiled. "Well don't make it a habit."

"I love you Max."

"I love you to Terry."

They leaned into each other and kissed, making their grips tighter around each other. The kiss became more passionate as their hands roamed each other's bodies. Before they could get any further, Terry's phone rang and he sighed as Max pulled away from him.

Terry answered his phone. "Hello, hey mom. Yeah I'm on my way home. See you later. Bye," he said as he hung up. "Well it looks like I have to get home."

"It's all right Terry. I'll see you later," said Max as Terry made his way to the door.

Turning to face Max, he smiled before he leaned in and kissed her passionately on the mouth. "See you later Max."

"Later McGinnis," said Max as she smiled at him before closing her door.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Max had brought some boxes from her car to her dorm room. Setting the boxes down, she opened the door with the key card she got at the front desk. Dropping the boxes on the ground, she looked around the room. There was a bed in the middle of the room up against the wall with two side tables on each end. In the opposite side of the room there was a desk and a chair. She had walked passed the bathroom, which was near the door. Opening the bathroom door, she saw the shower. The sink was in her room, and the counter was a good size for her stuff.

A knock came to the door, and Max opened the door to see her sister and her husband with some of her boxes. Max stepped aside and let them in to place her boxes on the floor. "Thanks i really appreciate the help sis and Derek."

"It's no problem Max. I wouldn't miss this for the world. I'm really proud of you if I haven't said it before."

Max smiled. "Thanks Alyssa. So, are mom and dad coming?"

"They should be here soon," said Alyssa. "You know them. They aren't exactly early risers. Anyway, what about McGinnis?"

"He's at Gotham City Community College registering for classes. He'll be by later."

Alyssa couldn't help but notice her little sister smiling. "Something is different about you."

"What are you talking about Alyssa?"

"You seem happier then usual, and I want to know what it is."

Max sighed. "Fine I know you too well you won't let it go until I tell you. Terry and I are a couple."

"Oh my God!" Alyssa screamed. "I knew it! Oh I'm so happy for you sis," she said as she hugged Max and then pulled away. "Tell me everything!"

"Alyssa I'm not even done moving into the dorm and why would I tell you anything?"

"Well we're sisters and if you don't tell me, then guess who gets to tell mom and dad," smirked Alyssa.

"You're so evil Alyssa," said Max. She sighed. "Fine I'll tell you later but right now I want to get moved in, get my books for class, and get my ID."

"You've got yourself a deal Max."

When Max was all moved in, Alyssa and Derek relaxed on the couch as Max unpacked her stuff and put them in their proper places in the room. When she was done, she looked around the room once again and smiled.

"It looks good sis. It looks especially nice for when Terry comes by later," Alyssa smirked.

"Alyssa!" Max blushed. "You know I'm not like that."

"I'm just teasing you. I'm sure McGinnis is nothing but a gentlemen towards you."

Terry had just come from registering for classes at the college computer lab and went to get his ID. Afterwards he made his way to the lobby and spotted his mother and brother at the college gift shop. He could see his mom looking at sweatshirts and made his way over.

Mary McGinnis smiled as she spotted Terry coming this way. "Hi honey," she said as she held a sweatshirt over her body that says 'My Son Goes to Gotham City Community College.'

"I don't know about that sweatshirt mom."

"Oh nonsense I'm just so happy you're continuing your education. I know you're not exactly sure what you want to do, but I'm sure you'll find your way here."

"I hope so mom."

"I know so Terry. You've come a long way from your gang days."

"I lost my way for a while mom with the divorce and everything, but I'll try to make you proud of me, I promise."

"I'm all ready proud honey," she said as she hugged her son.

"Thanks mom."

"So, have you heard from Max?"

"Yeah, I'm going by the university later," he smiled.

"Well I'm glad you two are still concentrating on your friendship. So many people leave high school and forget their friends."

"She's someone I would never be able to forget mom."

"You got that right. She's your only cool friend," said Matt.

"Whatever twip."

"Is there something you want to tell me Terry?" asked Mary.

"Well," he smiled, "now that you mention I think there is something."

"What is it?"

"Max and I are together."

"I'm happy for you two," said Mary. "She's a good one Terry so treat her right."

"Believe me I know mom. I promise I will."

"So she's part of our family now?" asked Matt.

"Honey it's too soon for your brother and Max to even think about marriage."

"Mom's right," said Terry to his brother, "but anything could happen in the future. I hopeful that everything will work out."

Making her way back to her dorm room, Max couldn't believe she had told her sister about how her and Terry got together. She didn't know why her sister wanted to know so bad, but she had to admit it was nice to have someone to talk to besides Terry. When she turned the corner, she saw a familiar face waiting by her door and her heart skipped a beat.

"Terry," she said.

"Hey Max," he smiled.

'God his smile is killing me. I really need to get a hold of myself. It's still Terry.' She smiled back at him. "So, how's community college?"

"I'm sure it's not as exciting as university life. I got my ID and enrolled in classes. I start next week."

"You're on your way to becoming a real scholar McGinnis."

"Well I don't know about that but I'm sure you'll do great things here Gibson."

Max let Terry inside her dorm room as she closed the door and dropped her books and school supplies onto her desk. She turned around to see Terry looking around the room, and she couldn't help but look him over. She blamed her hormones.

"It's very schway. The room all ready looks like you."

"That is the idea. I mean I'm going to be here for a while, so I might as well make myself right at home," Max said as she sat on her bed. When she felt a dip on the bed next to her, she realized that Terry had sat down beside her. Suddenly she felt hot and nervous. 'It's no big deal. He's just sitting on my bed. He's sat on my bed bed before. Oh why does everything have to be so different?' she thought and then felt something else as Terry held her hand.

"Max, are you all right? You seem more in your head than usual," he smiled teasingly.

"I—I'm just not use to this Ter. We've been friends for so long and now we're a couple. I'm really happy about this, but I'm also kind of scared."

"I feel the same way Max, and we're in this together. We don't know what the future holds, but I want to be with you Max for as long as we can be."

Max squeezed his hand and smiled. "You better not be asking me to marry you McGinnis."

"Not today," Terry joked. His face changed and then he smiled. "Someday though."

"Oh?" Max smiled, "and just how do you know that?"

Terry leaned into her body, his lips inches away from hers. "Just a feeling," he said as he held her face in his hand and kissed her lips.

Max responded to his kiss as she wrapped her arms around him. When she felt his arms around her, she felt safe and loved. She knew she wasn't alone as long as she had Terry, and it brought out a passion in her as her tongue made its way into his mouth. When his tongue came into her mouth, she felt sparks.

"W—wow," said Terry after they separated lips and Max smirked at his reaction.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

A few months had passed, and Max was getting into the swing of college. She loves it, and she loves learning. It wasn't the only reason she had a smile on her face as she headed towards the student center. She was enjoying her time with Terry when he came over, but she still hadn't been able to get rid of the butterflies every time she saw him. It annoyed her, but she wouldn't trade the feeling for the world.

Once she was inside the student center, she spotted a comfortable chair near the TV calling her name. As she sat down, she got comfortable as she took one of her school books and started to read. Lost in the words on the page, she was surprised when a hand landed on her shoulder. When she turned her head, she was surprised to see a familiar face. "Bruce."

"Hello Max, mind if I join you?"

"Um no of course not," she said as Bruce took a seat beside her. "So, what brings you out here? Is Terry—

"He's fine. I just came from visiting him actually."

"S—so he's told you about me and him?"

"No," Bruce smiled, "you just did."

Max smiled. "You're too clever for your own good Wayne, so Terry didn't get the chance to tell you."

"he told me and then duty called."

"Oh."

"He seems happier and so do you—

"But," Max said.

"No buts Max but you both need to be more careful. He's more vulnerable now that he has one more person to fight for."

"I know, but I can protect myself. He doesn't have to worry."

"You try telling him that," Bruce smiled.

"It's like talking to a brick wall, but I know it's because he cares too much."

"You're worried?"

"I love him. I don't want him to get killed. i know that's always a possibility in his line of work, but I can't help but be more worried now since our relationship has changed."

"It's understandable Max."

"I want you to know that I would never stop him from being the bat. He's done a lot of good for Gotham. This city needs him, and I'm here to help him, always," she said as she felt Bruce's hand on her shoulder once again.

Max had walked Bruce to his car and watched it leave campus. Making her way to her dorm room, she entered the lobby with some tables, chairs, and a TV. Before she could walk away, she heard the words breaking news from the TV and she didn't know why she turned her attention to the TV.

 ** _"_** ** _George Gibson has escaped jail. Police are trying to find him but so far no luck. He is a dangerous man so if civilians see him, don't confront him, you must call the authorities. We'll keep you up to date when we get more information," said the news anchor._**

Max turned away and walked to her dorm. She could feel her body start to shake with not only fear but rage. She wasn't safe, and it caught up to her as she rushed to her room, used the key card to open the door, and closed it behind her. Leaning against the door, she sighed in relief. Her relief was short lived, knowing he was coming for her. She jumped as her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Max! I saw the news, and I'm on my way over right now."

"You don't have to do that Alyssa. I'm—

"Don't lie to me Maxine. I'm coming over whether you like it or not. Besides I'm sure Terry's on his way to and—a knock on the door interrupted Alyssa. She smiled. "See I'm sure that's him now," she said.

"You're delusional," said Max as she opened the door to stare into two blue pools of worry, "I take that back. I'll see you later sis," Max said as she hung up. "Terry, are you ok?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he said as she closed the door behind him.

"How did that lunatic escape prison?" asked Max as she sat down at her desk.

"We think it's someone on the inside," said Terry. "There's no way he could have escaped otherwise."

"It makes sense I guess. He knows a lot of people. He won't leave until he's got me."

"Well I'm not going to let that happen Max. We know he's coming here and when he does, we'll get him and he's going back to jail where he belongs. I'll personally make sure he never escapes again."

Max smiled. "Don't you mean Batman."

"Same thing," he smiled as he took her hands in his, pulling her up to him, and wrapping his arms around her body.

"God I love you McGinnis," she said, holding him tight.

"I love you to Max," he said as he kissed her forehead.

They held each other in the middle of her dorm room for a while before their lips met in many kisses. Max felt safe once again, but she would never admit that to anyone. It was nice to have someone she could always count on. Terry wouldn't abandon her, and she would never abandon him. She needed him. She wanted him, and she was scared about how strong those feeling were. She was always so independent, but she felt her walls falling down for Terry.

A knock interrupted their romantic moment as Terry let her go to answer the door. Opening the door Terry and Max were relieved to see Alyssa walk in. Terry closed the door and stayed by it.

"Well I guess I was right about McGinnis showing up," Alyssa smirked.

"I'm so glad you find the time to tease at a time like this," said Max as she sat on her bed.

"I'm sorry sis," said Alyssa as she sat down beside her sister. "Are you ok?"

"I will be when they put him back behind bars."

"Well you let me know if there's anything you need Maxine," said Alyssa. "Mom and dad are trying to help the police find him. That's why they haven't been here. It's just the thing is that I don't understand why he's after you Max. Yeah you did see him commit a horrible crime but would it really be worth it for him to stay and risk going back to jail?"

"Maybe it's revenge for putting him in jail," said Max, who felt nervous all of a sudden.

"There's something else you're not telling Max, what is it?"

"No, there's nothing really. I'm just nervous because he's god know's where."

"Max," said Alyssa. "You know I love you, and I can see that you're really scared. I'm not here to judge you. I just want to help."

Max looked into her sister's eyes to see how sincere and worried she was, and she looked away from her. "I—I don't know."

"Does Terry know?"

"Alyssa! Can't you just let it go? I don't want to talk about it."

Alyssa looked to Terry, and she could tell. "You do know, don't you McGinnis?"

"Alyssa I can't," said Terry.

"Well I think I need to know if my sister is in some real danger Terry. If that's the case, I need to know if Max is going to be around to be an auntie to my unborn child."

"You're pregnant?" said Max.

"Yeah," she smiled. "I was actually on my way to tell you the good news when I heard the news about uncle George."

"I guess congratulations are in order," said Terry.

"Yeah, I'm really happy for you sis. You're having the family you always wanted."

"Derek and I are really happy about this. I haven't told mom and dad yet because I wanted to tell you first."

Max hugged her sister. "I really appreciate that Alyssa, but I just—

"It's all right. I won't push you anymore. I'm just glad you have someone to share it with."


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

It was the weekend when Max decided to go home. She couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. Stopping in her tracks, she saw a police car parked beside the sidewalk. Walking over to the car, she watched as the window rolled down.

"Why are you following me?"

"We're just following orders from commissioner Gordon. She has reason to believe George Gibson will come after you."

"There's got to be more important things to do then follow a college girl wherever she goes."

"We're just following orders young lady."

Max left the police car and went inside her home. Looking around the place, it was the same as how she left it. Opening the fridge, she grimaced by the smell coming out from it. "Well I guess I should have figured this would happen," she sighed. "Might as well do my laundry and shower before I get some food."

The washer was running while Max relaxed under the warm water of her shower. She couldn't believe the commissioner thought she needed protection. 'I can protect myself,' she thought. 'He doesn't have any power over me.' A knock from her door made her jump. She sighed as she turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, and saw her fluffy, white plush robe still hanging from her door. Putting it on, she tied the sash tight around her body as she walked towards the door. Looking in the key whole, she sighed in relief. It was Terry.

"Hey Terry, you don't happen to be responsible for the cop car parked outside my place?"

"Uh well yeah but they were suppose to be discrete. I'm sorry Max. It's just that—

"You can't always be there to protect me. Well news flash McGinnis I don't need you to protect me. I can watch out for myself."

"I don't want to risk him taking you, and he's dangerous Max. You know this. He's very good at hiding and who knows when he'll show up. I know you can look after yourself Max, but I need to keep you safe right now. I don't want to lose you Max."

Max was surprised by the desperation in his voice, but it was filled with love. Max felt bad in how she treated him. "I'm sorry Terry. I didn't mean to get frustrated. I'm just—

"An independent woman and I love that about you Max but I'm here for you to, always, just like you've been there for me."

Max realized their bodies were close and as she looked up at him, he smiled. "I love you McGinnis," she smiled.

"I love you to Max," he said as he looked from her face to her robe. "Did I interrupt something?"

"I just got out of the shower, and I'm doing laundry. I have nothing to wear," she smirked as her body rested against his, her hands wrapped around her neck.

His hands found their way to her hips. "Don't tempt me Max. We're not ready for this."

"You are really trying to be a gentlemen about this?"

"You have no idea Max, but I don't want to move too fast with you. I don't want to be someone who pressures you into something you're not ready for."

"I don't want to rush either Ter, but—

"I'm really hard to resist," he smirked.

Max rolled her eyes. "Well look who has an the ego."

"You know I'm just teasing you Max," he said as he leaned his forehead against hers. "Besides this is nice right? Just being together like this."

"Yeah," she smiled, "we don't have to be in a relationship that's just based on sex."

"You're right. Plus that's not much of relationship at all. I'm serious about you Max, just in case you didn't know," he smiled.

"I know. I'm serious about us to," she smiled. "I've never been in a serious relationship before."

"It's always risky Max, but I'm in if you are."

"I'm in all the way Ter."

"So, are you sure you don't have any clean clothes to change into?"

"You're too distracted, aren't you?" she smirked.

"I'm a guy, can you really blame me?"

"I'll try and see if I can find something, but I'm not making any promises," said Max.

"I'll order us some takeout."

"You're a lifesaver McGinnis," said Max as she disappeared into her bedroom.

When she got to her dresser, she opened the top two smaller drawers on top to see thong underwear and one black bra. They were the only clothes in her drawer. She blushed, remembering her sister had given her a pair just to get a reaction out of her. 'Well their the only underwear I have,' she thought as she picked out one and made her way to her closet.

On the hanger she saw a tight black belly shirt and red short shorts were the only things in her closet. She groaned. 'Oh come on, really?' she sighed. 'Why do I feel like my sister had something to do with this?' she shook her head. 'Maybe I'm being paranoid.'

Changing into the only clean clothes she had, she walked into her bathroom and looked in the mirror. 'This is not me, but I guess I don't have choice,' she thought as she left the bathroom and walked into the living room to see Terry had closed the door and had a pizza and bottle of soda in his grasp. He set them down and turned to see Max.

"This is the best I could do McGinnis so don't even think about making fun of me."

"You look nice," he smiled. "I'm sure you're hungry. We should eat."


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Max was at dinner with her family. Her sister was going to make her announcement about her pregnancy. Looking at Alyssa, she could tell she was happy and nervous at the same time. When her sister smiled at Derek, Max saw him squeeze her hand in support and it made Max feel good that her sister was with a good man.

"Um anyway there's a very special reason that Derek and I wanted you all her tonight. We have some good news," said Alyssa as she smiled. "Derek and I are pregnant!"

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Macy. "I'm going to be a grandmother. Oh honey I'm so excited for the both of you," she said as Albert held her hand.

"This is great news," said Allen. "I'm finally going to have a grandchild to spoil," he said as he felt Angela's hand on his back in support.

"We told Derek's parents before they left on their cruise. Well I hope you will all be there for our child this time around mom and dad," said Alyssa.

"I promise Alyssa," said Macy. "Him or her will get more love then it knows what to do with."

"I agree with your mother," said Allen.

"Do you happen to know the gender of the baby?" asked Angela.

"No. We want to be surprised. We know there's a lot of technology out there now that can tell us the gender of the baby at this stage, but we love surprises," Alyssa said as she smiled at her husband.

"You're going to be an aunt Max. That must be exciting," said Albert.

"Yeah, I can't wait to babysit the little squirt," Max smiled.

"What about you Max? Do you ever think of settling down?" asked Derek.

"I don't know," said Max. "I'm only 17. I have my whole life ahead of me, and it's something I don't really think about."

"Not even with McGinnis?" asked Alyssa.

"Wait a minute are you talking about Terry McGinnis?" asked Allen. "Are you seeing him?"

"You didn't tell our parents yet?" asked Alyssa.

"No. I didn't honestly think they were staying in Gotham, so I figured there was nothing to tell."

"Young lady answer me," demanded Allen.

"Yes dad Terry and I are seeing each other and you have no say about it," said Max.

"I am your father Maxine."

"You could have fooled me with not being here for most of the years of my life," said Max as she shot from the table and looked at her sister. "I'm sorry Alyssa," she said before she left.

Max got to her car, got in, and closed the door behind her. She texted her sister letting her know that she was heading back to campus, and she was sorry for ruining her night. She got a text back, and she smiled. Her sister was so understanding. Starting the car, she pulled off the curb and into traffic.

She tried to relax on the way back to the university, but she couldn't help but think that she ran away from her family tonight instead of dealing with their opinions. She didn't want to hear what they thought about her relationship with Terry. Before she could think anymore about the subject, her phone rang. Stopping at the stoplight, she saw the number on her phone was unfamiliar to her. She didn't see the harm in answering when she pressed the speaker on her phone. "Hello?"

"Maxine."

Fear filled her as she recognized the voice, but she took a breath in and then out. "Where are you?"

"You'll see me soon enough, but I'm not happy about other men touching you. Perhaps I should let my men deal with that McGinnis guy."

"You wouldn't dare. If you hurt him, I'll—

"There won't be a reason to unless you end your relationship with him. If you come with me, then no one will get hurt. That's the deal Max."

"I have a life and education here in Gotham. I can't just pick up and leave with you. My friends and family will notice."

"I don't care about Maxine. I just care about—

"You DON'T care about me, or you wouldn't have done to me what you did for years. I have no feelings for you whatsoever. You need serious mental help and the only way that can happen is is if you turn yourself in."

"You know I can't. We'll never be together otherwise."

"I don't love you. You're my uncle, and it's wrong. We'll never be together like you want, even if you manage to kidnap me. If there's some part of you that knows this is wrong, you need to go back to jail."

"I'll give you a week Maxine and then coming for you whether you like it nor not."

The phone disconnected, and Max ended the call. She could feel her body trembling the whole way to the university. She was afraid, but she was sick of being afraid. She didn't want him to control her anymore. 'It's not like I can kill him. Bruce and Ter have told me too many times that road leads to nothing but despair. It could change me for the worst, and I'm not like him but what can I do?' she thought.

Parking in the parking lot near her dorm room, she got out, closed the door, and locked it as she made her way inside. When she turned the corner, she saw Bruce waiting for her. Looking at Bruce's face, she saw nothing. "Ok, what's going on?"

"Max, it's your sister. She was taken," said Bruce as silence filled the hallway. "I believe your uncle had his men kidnap her and wants to make a trade, you for her."

"Wh—where?" asked Max.

"Max, you need to let Batman handle this."

"Where is my sister? I won't ask again."

"We don't know yet, but Batman is following a lead."

Max took out her phone. "I know how to find him," she said as she pressed redial and waited for the other voice on the line that made her anxious.

"Maxine."

"Where is my sister you sick bas—

"There's no need for that language. I've changed my mind. You will come willing to me or else I will have my men take care of her."

"Fine, where are you?" asked Max.

"Not so fast you won't tell anyone where you're going or the same threat is in place. Do you understand?"

"I understand," she said as he gave her the address and then she hung up. "I have to go."

"Max."

"I have no choice Bruce. He's going to have my sister killed if I don't go alone."

Max rushed to her car, got in, and started the car. All she was thinking about was her sister. She hoped she was all right. Max knew very well what this would mean for her life, but she hoped more than anything that she could think of something to get out of this situation with her and Alyssa alive.

She was anxious and tried to think of something to calm her down. Terry came to mind but then she thought about how she would be leaving him behind, and it pained her. He was the first person who saw her for who she really was, and he had always been there for her when she needed him. Tears ran down her face, but she wiped them away. She couldn't think about this anymore, she had to think about what would happen once she got to her destination.

It felt like forever to get where she needed to be, and she could feel her nerves getting to her. She took deep breaths in and out to prevent herself from hyperventilating. She thought about Terry again and how it would have been nice to have him here with her to support her. She sighed. 'I have to stop thinking about him right now. It's just going to make me emotional.'

The lights seemed to lessen the further she drove, and it made her uneasy. She knew this part of town was far from upstanding, but she continued to drive through her fear. Nothing mattered now but the safety of her sister and her unborn child.

A run down building came into view and as she got closer, she saw the number on the building and knew she was in the right place. Parking on the curb, she got out, shutting the door behind her and then locked it. Walking up the steps, she saw two guards at the door. Once they saw her, they opened the door, telling her where she needed to go. When the door closed behind her, she could feel her heart race.

"Maxine."

Max came face to face with George and then saw her sister tied to a chair with two men on each side of her. "If you hurt her, I—

"She has not be harmed," said George smiled. "I'm glad you decided to come."

"Well I didn't have much of a choice," said Max. "You took my sister," she said as one of the men untied Alyssa and helped her stand up.

"Max," said Alyssa as she hugged her.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm not hurt just pissed off. What are you doing here?" asked Alyssa.

"I'm here to save your life," said Max. "You have to go now," said Max as she handed Alyssa her keys. "It's my life for yours. It's the only way he'd tell me where you were."

"Max, no! You can't."

"You have a family to think about, and I'll be fine. My car's outside Alyssa. You need to go now," she said as the two men walked her sister out of the building.

Max watched from the window as Alyssa made it to the car safely. Once she got in, she looked at Max with tears in her eyes before she drove away. Max wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to George. "Are you happy now?" yelled Max. "You got everything you wanted."

"I didn't want to take your sister, but you left me no choice. Everyone you love and care for are safe. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, but I don't want this. I don't want you. You're wasting your time with me."

"I'm a patient man Maxine. You will feel differently eventually," said George.

"You're wrong."

His bodyguards grabbed her by the arms, and they followed George out the back door where a car was waiting for them. Forcing her inside the car, a bodyguard closed it behind him. When the car took off, Max knew it was over but she wouldn't cry. When she felt George's arm around her, she tried to shove him away.

"You can't fight this Maxine. You might as well get comfortable," he said as his arm found its way around her waist. "You really have grown into a fine young woman."

"N—no!" she yelled as she tried to escape him by unbuckling her seatbelt. When she did, she fell onto the floor of the car and was met with George on top of her. "Ge—get off me!" she screamed.

"Stop fighting. There's no one here that can help you now," said George and the suddenly the roof was ripped off the car, revealing a black bat.

"B—Batman," said Max as she smiled. "Oh God I'm so glad to see you," she said as the car came to a halt and sirens could be heard in the background.

After Max talked to the police, she was let go to go home. Walking out of the police station, she saw Terry waiting for her and relief passed through her as he came up to her, wrapping his arms around her. She tried to be strong, but she couldn't any longer as she cried in her boyfriend's arms. She buried her face in his arm chest as she felt his arms tighten around her. It felt good.

"I've got you Max. He can't hurt you anymore."

Max looked up to him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you for getting to me. I—

"There's no way I was going to let him take you Max, over my dead body," he said passionately.

Max grabbed his face and kissed him roughly on the lips, and Terry recovered from the surprise and kissed her back, his arms never leaving her waist. When their lips separated to breathe, they smiled at each other.

The drive was silent on the way to Alyssa's house, and Max found it amusing that Terry's hand hadn't left hers the whole drive as his other hand was on the wheel.

"I'm not going to disappear Ter if you let go of my hand."

"I know," he said as he squeezed her hand.

"So, you're not going to let go?"

Terry smiled, his eyes to the road ahead. "Nope, I'm never letting go Max."

Max knew he was trying to make light of a situation that scared him. She was touched by his words as she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Looking out the window, she smiled. "I was scared to Terry. It was hard to think that I'd never see my family and friends again but the thought of never seeing you again hurt so much," she said as she felt the car stop and looked outside to see her sister's place.

Terry brought his face towards hers and smiled before his lips met hers once again. It wasn't a rough kiss like before but a soft and loving kiss. "I love you Max."

"I love you to McGinnis."

Getting out of the car, they walked the path to the front door. Terry watched as Max knocked on the door. When Alyssa's eyes met Max's, she cried as she wrapped her arms around her little sister.

"Are—are you all right?" asked Alyssa.

"Yeah, Batman saved me and George is back in jail where he belongs," said Max.

"You're staying over, right?" asked Alyssa. "Your boyfriend can stay to," she smiled.

"Well I guess I can't say no," said Max as Terry's hand found hers again and a warm feeling came over her body.

Max had never been more relieved in her life. Her sister was all right, and she would be able to be with Terry.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Max woke up to the light shinning in her eyes. Sitting up, she looked around the room to realize she was in her sister's house. Looking beside her, she smiled to see her boyfriend sleeping peacefully. Thinking about last night, she was glad she was still here to enjoy the people in her life that meant so much to her.

Lying back down, she settled on her side as she felt a pair of strong, warm hands encircle her waist, pulling her close. "All right how long have you been awake McGinnis?"

"It was the minute you moved," Terry said as Max shifted in his arms to face him.

"Or maybe you were just waiting for me to wake up?"

"To do what exactly?" smirked Terry.

"This," she said as she kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Terry responded with passion as he moved their positions, so he was on top of her. They held each other close as they made out in her sister's guest bedroom. Max loved the warmth his body offered her. It was so comforting as she held on tighter to him.

They broke away to breathe, but their eyes were still on each other and Terry could see the want in her eyes for him. He wanted her to, but he knew it wasn't right in the moment. "You have no idea how much I want you right now Max."

"Why don't you take me then?" she asked as she caressed his face.

"I want to respect you and not rush into this too fast. I really care about you Max."

"I know your right which is hard for me to admit, but it only makes me want you more," she smiled as she leaned up and kissed him. "We should really get out of this bed before my sister decides to walk in on us."

"I need to get back home anyway."

"I have to get back to the university."

"Max, are you sure your all right? You know with everything that's happen."

Max smiled. "I'll be fine Terry. You worry too much."

"Well it comes with being Batman."

"And Terry McGinnis."

"I love you Max."

"I love you to Ter," she said as his arms were around her once again.

"You know I'm starting to think you really like hugs," said Max as her arms went around him.

"You love them to, admit it," he smiled as their lips met in soft and innocent kiss but they couldn't end it there as their kisses became more passionate.

Getting back to her dorm room, she was happy to see it again. Knowing she had come so close to losing it all had truly frightened her, and she was grateful to Batman, to Terry for finding her. She remembered his reasons for not wanting to be intimate sexually, but she felt there was something else. She would get to the bottom of it but for now she would get on with her day.

The library was where she liked to get her assignments done because of the peace and quiet. Hours later she got her head out of her last book, closed it, stood up to stretch, and walked out with her backpack. When she got outside, her phone started to ring. "Hello."

"Hey Max."

"Chelsea, what's up?"

"I'm throwing a halloween party tomorrow night at 10pm. Are you coming or what?"

"You're back in Gotham?"

"Today and tomorrow and then I have to get back. You're coming, right?"

"I—

"Oh come on Gibson you might not see me for months. Plus you know how schway my parties are and I know you love to dance. You can even bring McGinnis with you if it makes you more comfortable. God knows that guy needs a night out, especially since Dana and him aren't together anymore."

"I heard he's moved on from her," said Max.

"Good thing to because Dana hasn't wasted anytime getting back on the dating scene. I always thought he was too good for her. Do you know if he's seeing anyone?"

"Yeah," Max smiled, "he's seeing me."

"What! No way, are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Interesting. i always wondered what you two would be like as a couple. I don't have to imagine anymore. Now you both have to come to my party. You'll both have to dress up. I'm so excited!"

"I'll see you tomorrow night chels."

"I'm really happy for you Max."

"Thanks Chels."

Max hung up the phone, knowing she would have to let Terry know about the party. 'Hopefully he'll be able to show up if Batman doesn't have to fight crime.' It was then that she realized she needed to go shopping for a costume. She sighed. 'I hate shopping, slaggit!' she exclaimed as she came back to her dorm room, dropped off her stuff, and left for the closest costume store to campus.

Taking a walk, her eyes came across a costume store, and she made her way over. Looking through the aisles, she wasn't so sure she wanted to go to Chelsea's party anymore. Each costume was worse then the last. They just weren't her style, either they were too cheesy or too slutty. Max sighed and then her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Max."

"Hey Ter," she smiled and then mentally scolded herself for being so girly.

"Where are you?"

"Gotham Halloween store near my campus. Chels called and invited us to a party she's throwing tonight at her house. I promised her I'd be there."

"I'll try and be there if I can."

"I know duty calls."

"So, having any luck with picking out a costume?"

Max sighed. "At this point I may have to make my own."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yep and I don't intend to show up as a slutty vampire, witch, pirate, or pumpkin?"

"Pumpkin?"

"Don't ask. Anyway, what are you up to right now?"

"Homework."

"By yourself?"

"Ha ha Max very funny."

"Anyway I told Chelsea about us. She was wondering if you were seeing anyone."

"I'm sure she's told everyone by now," he smiled.

"Yep that's Chelsea for you," said Max as her eyes finally found an interesting costume. Walking up to it, she found it was a modest but beautiful angel costume. It wasn't really her thing but something about it drew her to it.

"Hello, Max, you still there?"

"Yeah," Max smiled. "I think I found my costume."

"You sound happy."

"Ecstatic."

"I'll see you tonight Max. I love you."

"I love you to Ter."

Opening the door Max's eyes met Chelsea's and smiled as she let her inside her house. Closing the door Chelsea got a good look at her friend's costume. It was a light flowing white dress with beautifully detailed angel wings on the back.

"You look great Max."

"Thanks Chels," said Max. "Slutty pumpkin, really?"

"I have to attract the guys somehow."

"You don't need to dress this way to get a guy. You're better then that."

"I just thought I'd try something different for once Max. You don't have to get all serious on me," Chelsea smiled. "You need to relax and enjoy the party. Where's McGinnis anyway?"

"He's helping old man Wayne."

"Terry is still working for him?"

"Yes, he really likes his job. Wayne's become a good influence in Terry's life after his father passed. Anyway I'm sure he'll come by if he can make it."

"I hope so but for now let's party!" she exclaimed as the rest of her guests cheered.

The music was blasting as everyone moved to the beat with their bodies. Max felt lost in the music as she swayed back and forth to the beat. She smiled, feeling this was just what she needed to unwind and destress. When she felt a a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind, her first instinct was to take them down but then she heard his voice.

"It looks like you made it," Max smiled as she turned around to see Terry in his costume. "Phantom of the Opera, interesting choice. It looks good on you."

"You look pretty angelic yourself," said Terry as Max wrapped her arms around his neck.

Max smiled. "I do look good, don't I?"

"Beautiful," he said as their lips met on the dance floor when a slow song filled the room.

"Well look at the happy couple," said Nelson as he came over with his date.

"Leave them alone Nelson," said Chelsea. "Don't you think about ruining my party."

"Hey I'm just being honest," said Nelson.

"Thank you Nelson," said Max.

"I just want to say what I hear from Dana, McGinnis wasn't exactly perfect boyfriend material," said Nelson. "I mean how many times has he flaked out on her."

"Their relationship is none of your business Nelson," said Max.

"Hey I'm just trying to save you from yourself," said Nelson.

Max dragged Terry out of the house before he could deck him.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14

Max couldn't stop thinking about the halloween party a few days ago. Before she could even talk to Terry, duty had called him. School kept her busy, and she was sure being Batman and being a college student kept Terry busy. She was concerned because she hadn't heard from him, and she wondered if what Nelson said had affected him.

It was the weekend, and Max had finished her assignments, deciding to head over to Terry's house. She hoped he was ok and was sure Bruce would call her if anything serious related to Batman had happened. Pulling up to his place, she parked, got out of the car, and locked it. Knocking on the door, she stood back as it opened.

"Max," smiled Miss. McGinnis, "it's good to see you come in."

"You to Miss. McGinnis. I was wondering if Terry was here. I haven't talked to him in days, and I—

"He's asleep in his room. He got back late last night from the library on campus. He's been studying really hard. I'm really proud of him."

Max smiled. "Yeah me to," she said, knowing there was something else going on.

"Well I'm sure my son will wake up eventually. You're more than welcome to stay and help me make lunch."

"I can try. I'm not much of a cook."

"You can always learn."

Once lunch was ready, Matt came down to eat and Terry was still asleep. Mary asked Max to wake him him up. Knocking on his door, Max heard something shift in the room, assuming it was Terry because he groaned.

"Max?"

"Wow, you look terrible McGinnis."

"Gee thanks," said Terry. "There's been a lot of crime in the past few days."

Max smiled. "It looks like it's kicking your butt."

"Did you just come by to hurt my feelings or—?"

"I uh was concerned about you. I haven't heard from you, so I came by to check if you were still alive."

"I'm sorry Max. I didn't mean to worry you. I'll call next time I promise, even if I am dead tired."

Max smirked. "That's all I ask," she said as he smiled at her before he hugged her. "I'm glad you're alive."

"Glad to see you to Max," he said as he felt her arms around his waist.

"You should probably shower. You stink."

After lunch Terry and Max decided to hit the arcade. They knew some things would change once they went to college, but the arcade would always be a constant in their lives no matter how old they got.

"So, any plans for Christmas?" asked Terry as they fought monsters in virtual reality.

"I don't know. Usually I just spend it at home by myself watching Christmas movies and sipping some sweet egg nog but knowing my family is staying in Gotham, who knows?"

"Oh that's right it will be the first Christmas with the Gibson family all together. Anyway I was hoping we could spend Christmas together with my family. Christmas Eve I have to go to a business party with Bruce."

"So Bruce is your date, huh?" she smiled.

"You know you could be my date Max."

"Well what's the purpose of this business party?"

"It's for charity. They're hoping to raise money for better care for kids that have been abused, and Bruce thought it was a worthy cause, so do I."

Max thought about her own abuse as a kid. "Count me in."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I can relate."

"I'm proud of you Max. You're courageous," said Terry as he took off his virtual reality helmet.

Max took off her helmet and looked around to see the coast was clear. "Says the Batman."

"It comes with the job Max. What you've been through, I know most people couldn't come back from."

"I didn't think I'd make it either, but I had a lot to fight for," she smiled as Terry held her hand.

"I love you Max," he smiled as he found his arms around her again.

"I love you to McGinnis," she said as their faces became one in a kiss.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere more private," said Terry, noticing a lot of stares from people.

"You read my mind," Max said as they walked hand in hand out of the arcade.

It was a nice night as the couple sailed through the streets of Gotham on Terry's motorcycle. Max loved the wind on her face and feeling the warmth radiate from her boyfriend's back. She closed her eyes, held on tight, and enjoyed the ride to her place.

Terry heard her let out a sigh of contentment, and it made him smile. He couldn't remember ever feeling this happy to be with someone and feeling her arms wrapped around him made him feel powerful, like he could face anything. He speed up a little as her arms tighten around him.

The couple fell asleep on Max's couch from their intense make out session, but Max woke up. Looking at Terry, she knew she wanted more. She wondered what his real hesitation was and hoped it had nothing to do with her. She just had to know but as she looked at the man lying under her, she could see how tired he was and couldn't bare to wake him up. Lying back down, she let a sigh slip which she knew woke him up.

"Max, everything ok?" Terry asked before Max got off him and sat beside him on the couch.

"Why don't you really want to sleep with me Ter?" asked Max as she turned to face him.

"I'm trying to be the responsible one Max. There's too much at risk."

"You mean being Batman."

"That's part of it, but there's the risk of getting you pregnant. We're both in school right now and something like that could change our lives. I know you have dreams you want to make come true, and I don't want to stand in the way of them."

"You know there's something called birth control. We can be careful and god knows I don't want to get pregnant either," she said as she looked closer at Terry. "There's something else, isn't there?"

"How do you know that?"

Max smiled. "Women's intuition."

Terry smiled. "Somehow I knew you were going to say that," he sighed, "well the truth is I've never been with a woman in that way before."

"Wait a minute you and Dana never—

"She wanted to wait until we got married, and I respected that. We thought we would before being Batman came into the picture."

"That still doesn't explain anything McGinnis. You're still giving me excuses."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Max's eyes widened at his confession. "You're not him Terry. I want to be with you. You're not forcing me to do anything I don't want to do, and you never would."

"What if I trigger something you remember from the past? I don't want to traumatize you."

"Your touch is different from his Terry. Yours is warm, tender, and safe. He was cold, rough, and brutal."

"You have to promise me if something doesn't feels right, you will tell me."

"I promise," smiled Max as Terry squeezed her hand.

"I'm glad I can make you feel safe," he smiled before he got a call from Bruce, and he was off to protect the city of Gotham once again.

Max left for her bedroom to get some sleep before going back to the university in the morning.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15

Max was nervous as the gravity of what she had talked to Terry about hit her. She was sitting at a cafe on campus after her last class of the day, waiting for someone as she sipped her coffee. She was too nervous to eat anything. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped.

"Whoa Max, what's wrong?" asked Alyssa as she joined her younger sister at her table.

"Sorry, I—I have a lot on my mind. I wanted to talk to you about something important."

"If that's the case, then why are we at a public place?"

"I—honestly I wasn't thinking."

"Well why don't we take a walk while you tell me what's going on with you?"

"Ok," said Max as she followed Alyssa outside.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Sex."

Alyssa stopped in her tracks and smiled. "So you've finally decided to take the plunge?"

"Shut up Alyssa I'm serious. I'm kind of nervous about it."

"Is it because of what you went through with—?"

"I told Terry it wouldn't effect me, but I'm not sure I'll know how my body is going to react. I want to be with him—

"So trust yourself and trust him. He's a great guy Max, and he clearly loves you. I can see it," Alyssa smiled. "Now are you prepared?"

"Prepared?"

"Are you on birth control? Do you have condoms? Also are you waxed?"

"Yes to the first two but no I've never waxed before. Why can't I just shave my arms and legs?"

"Max I meant your special flower."

Max laughed. "That's a creative phrase for it and anyway that sounds painful. I'm not sure I want to put myself through that. I mean the things that women do just for a guy are crazy. I don't want to compromise myself."

Alyssa smiled. "You know I admire your independent woman spirit, and I know I won't be able to change your mind. My advice for you is to take it slow and relax. Oh," she smiled, "and have a good time."

"Alyssa! Why do you have to embarrass me?"

"It's what siblings do, and you know you have to give me the dirty details afterwards," Alyssa laughed as Max groaned in frustration.

After Max watched her sister leave, she headed back to her dorm room. Walking around the corner, she was surprised to see Nelson Nash waiting at her door. Making her way over to him, she wondered what he was doing here. "Nelson?"

"I wanted to apologize about what I said at the party. It was not schway of me to make you upset."

"I wasn't the only one upset Nash. You're lucky I stopped Terry from beating your butt."

"I just wanted to warn you about him. The guy is not relationship material. He bailed on Dana I don't know how many times."

"And what are you, the king of relationships? You have no right to talk. Anyway it's clear you're not really here to apologize. What do you really want?"

"You know I've always had a crush on you."

"Oh no I can see where this is going and I'm not interested. I'm with Terry in case you forgot."

"For how long Gibson? How long until he gets tired of you and moves on?"

"Never. Now if you don't leave—she felt his hand grab her arm when she turned away from and then suddenly Nelson was on the ground. Turning around, Max smiled. "Don't say I didn't warn you," she said before she disappeared into her room.

The phone rang as she dropped her purse on her bed. "Hello?" she said as she sat down on her bed, taking off her shoes.

"Hey stranger."

"McGinnis," smiled Max as her heart skipped a beat. "What are you up to?"

"Babysitting the twirp and trying to get some homework done. How about you?"

"Spent some time with Alyssa after classes. So do what's the real reason you called?"

"Do you have any plans tomorrow night?"

"Don't you have plans for tomorrow night?" smirked Max.

"Ha ha very funny Max. No I got the night off from the old man. If it's a real emergency, then I'll have to suit up. Anyway I want to take you out on a date."

"I'd love to Terry."

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7 and wear something nice."

"You to McGinnis see you tomorrow."

"Love you."

"Love you to Terry," said Max as she hung up her phone. She was excited, but she wondered if tomorrow night was the night. She decided she would be prepared just in case as she left her room to go to the store.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

The date had gone great for the couple. As soon as they got back to Max's place, she begun to feel nervous again. They sat on her bed in silence, and it didn't feel right. Before Max could say something, she felt Terry's hand holding hers.

"Max, are you all right?"

"Yeah." she smiled, "what makes you that?"

"Well you look nervous. I guess maybe it would help you to know that so am I. We're in the same boat Max, but it's just us, Terry and Max. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"You're right," said Max as Terry found himself on his back with Max straddling his waist.

She leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss and when he responded, she smiled. She felt his hands on her waist before they made their way inside her shirt, messaging her back. She knew what was about to happen next as he removed her shirt and then switched their positions.

"Wow," Terry said as he looked at her shirtless figure. Max blushed but refrained from covering herself. She looked into his eyes as he removed his own shirt. "This way we're even," he smiled.

Max ran her hands over his bare torso and then stopped. "Not quite," she smirked as she removed her bra to see Terry's reaction.

"I know I've said it before but wow. You're so beautiful Max," he said as her arms found their way around his neck. He leaned into her and kissed her passionately before his lip made their way from her neck and then to her chest.

Max moaned as she felt his mouth around one of her breasts, sucking the skin before moving to the other breast, giving them the attention they deserved. She closed her eyes, focusing on his mouth on her skin. When his lips met her stomach, she giggled. "Don't you even say anything McGinnis."

"What?" he said as he smiled at her. "I didn't say anything."

"No, but who told you to stop?"

Terry smiled before taking off the lower half of her dress along with her underwear. Once they were out of the way, he looked at her again. "Damn," he breathed.

"Would you stop looking at me like that Terry?" blushed Max.

"Sorry, can't help it. You look amazing."

She smiled as she brought him in for kiss. Her lips came to his ear. "Now take off your pants McGinnis," she said as she watched him remove his pants and come back to her.

"Are you ready for this Max?" he asked as he hovered over her.

"Yes," she said as she relaxed her body. Feeling him inside her was painful at first but the pleasure was unimaginable. She felt alive and happy as they moved together in harmony.

Max woke up tired and sore but happy as she felt Terry's warm body pressed up against her own. She could feel him breathing on her neck, and it gave her chills. When she felt his crotch move against her butt, she couldn't stop herself from moaning.

"Max," said Terry as his arms wrapped around her naked waist, "morning," he smiled tiredly.

"Morning," she blushed before she turned in his arms to face him and smiled.

"Someone's happy," he smiled as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"You look happy to."

"I am. I'm glad we did this Max."

"Me to," smiled Max. "We should shower."

"Great idea!" Terry exclaimed as he picked up Max from the bed and ran into the bathroom.

After another round in the shower, the couple changed back into their date clothes. Before they could make any plans for the day, Terry was called away but Bruce. Terry kissed her goodbye and ran off with his backpack, the Batman suit inside.

Max got in her car and headed back to campus, a smile on her face the whole way. She had been worried for nothing. The sex had been amazing, and she couldn't wait to be with him again. She knew it would probably be a while with school, and Terry being Batman but she didn't mind.

Parking in the university parking lot, she made her way inside, dropped her stuff on her bed, and changed into fresh clothes. Feeling tired, she decided to get some more sleep. Pulling the covers over her body, she settled into her bed and slipped into dreams.

Waking up later in the day, her phone started to ring. Sitting up in her bed, she answered the phone. "Hello."

"Were spending thanksgiving with mom and dad," said Alyssa.

"Together or—

"Nope. Two different places but it's probably for the best. I mean mom and dad were trying to be civil to each other in public. I'll email you the details, and you should probably bring Terry with you. He's practically family after all. Anyways did you and Terry do anything special last night?"

"I should have known that's why you called. We did, and that's all I'm telling you."

"What! Come on girl spill," Alyssa demanded.

"Fine, it was amazing all right. I've never felt anything like it before."

"Oh someone's in love," she smiled.

"I was in love with before we had sex Alyssa."

"I know, I'm just happy for you sis."


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 17

It was Thanksgiving as the Gibson sisters made their first stop to their mother's house with her husband Albert. Walking up the steps of her mother Macy's townhouse, she rung the doorbell and stood back with her sister.

Albert opened the door and smiled. "Why hello girls, glad you could make it," he said as he stood aside to let them in. "Your mother's in the kitchen, cooking up a storm."

"That's mom all right," said Alyssa to Max before they came into the kitchen to see their mom hard at work. "Hey mom, you need any help?"

Macy turned and smiled at her girls. "Why thank you Alyssa."

"Well I'll just leave you two to it then," said Max as she joined Albert in the living room. 'Time to get to know my stepfather a little better,' she thought as she sat down on the couch beside his recliner. She waited for the game he was watching to go to commercial. "Before she could find out anything, he spoke.

"What would you like to know Max?" he asked.

Max smiled. "Just what are your intentions with my mother?"

Albert laughed. "Well I want to make sure she's happy and feels safe with me. That was dad's intentions towards my mother before I was born."

"Wow, that's so schway. I know those things are important to my mother."

"I know you've haven't seen her that much because she use to travel for work, but I'm here to make sure she stays put and spends time with you and Alyssa. She use to tell me how she regretted leaving you both behind, missing the best and worse parts of your lives."

"I think you just might be the best stepfather ever."

"Thank you Max we're glad you and Alyssa could come but what happened to Derek and Terry?"

"Alyssa said Derek had something important he needed to take care of, but I'm not sure when he's coming. I thought it was important that Terry spend time with his mom and Matt today. Usually he's working for Mr. Wayne this time of year but he gave him the day off."

"He's lucky to have you."

"I know, right?" said Max as they both laughed.

Dinner was called and the two made their way to the kitchen to see the full table. Before they could sit down, the doorbell rang so Alyssa decided to get it, knowing it could be her husband. Alyssa walked into the dinning room with Derek and joined Macy, Albert, and Max for dinner.

The food was good as well as the conversation. Max felt hopeful for the first time that her family was back together again. It had been so long since she felt like her life was on track.

"So, what are you thankful for Max?" asked Alyssa, " you know besides Terry?" she smirked as she got off her chair and chased her sister around the house, determined to make her pay.

The puking sounds coming from her father Allen's bathroom began to worry Max. She wanted to get up an try and help her sister through this, but her father insisted this was normal during pregnancy.

"I wish there was something we could do," said Derek. "I hate that she's feeling miserable."

"In the end it's worth it you know. You have your baby in your arms. There's nothing like it," said Angela as she stirred the pot on the stove.

"Sounds like you have experience?" asked Derek.

"When all your friends and family are having babies, you begin to understand. I was never able to have children."

"I'm sorry," said Derek.

"Well I guess the bright side is you'll be able to be a part of my daughter's baby's life," said Allen. Looking toward his younger daughter, he wondered what she was thinking. "Maxine, honey is everything ok? You've been kind of quiet."

"I'm going to check on her," said Max as she got up and went to the bathroom. Knocking on the door, she stood back, hearing her sister groan. "Alyssa, are you all right in there?"

"I—I think I just puked up all of mom's cooking," said Alyssa as she stood up, flushed the toilet, and walked out of the bathroom. She smiled. "Thanks for checking up on me sis."

"No problem I'm guessing you're not ready to eat anytime soon."

"I think I'm just going to lie down in one of the guest rooms. Can you tell them for me?"

"Yeah sure but are you sure you're ok? I—

"I know my body Maxine. I just need to rest right now. I'm tired."

"Ok," said Max as she left her sister to see her family setting the table. "Well it looks like Alyssa won't be eating with us. She's resting in one of the guest rooms."

"Oh that's too bad," said Angela. "I'll wrap her up something to go."

"I think I'll go be with my wife," said Derek as he left the dining room.

"Well I guess it's just the three of us," said Allen as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Max as she stood up, walked towards the door, and opened it to come into contact with two baby blue eyes. "Terry," she smiled as she could feel her heart racing.

"Hey Max," he smiled. "I thought I'd drop by and spend some time with you."

"Your mom kicked you out, huh?"

"I think she was getting sick of me."

"You missed me McGinnis, just admit it," she smirked.

"Sure, why not?" he said as he held her face with his hands and kissed her.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

Max came back from class and decided to turn on her TV as she got to work on her assignments. Deep within her assignments, she was brought out by a name she never wanted to hear again. George Gibson. Before she could fear the worst, the word suicide passed through her ears. While she was relieved, a part of her was sadden because before he was the uncle who took away her virginity and life, he was the nice, normal, and fun uncle to her and Alyssa.

Shutting off the TV, she decided to get some air. Drinking coffee at a cafe, she looked out the window and sighed before looking at her coffee cup. She thought she could turn her mind of, but it was just temporary. She needed a better distraction. Before she could think of any ideas, her phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey sis."

"Are you ok? How's—?"

"I had my doctor's appointment today," she sighed. "I'm on bed rest."

"Wow, that sucks. Do you want me to come by? I can bring you anything you want."

"Did someone replace my sister with someone nice?"

"Hah hah very funny Alyssa."

"Anyway that's very sweet of you sis. Are you ok?"

"Di—did you see the news today?"

"No, what happened?"

"Uncle George committed suicide in his prison cell."

"Oh my god, why do you think he did it?"

"I don't know. I don't want to know. I'm just trying not to think about it, but I thought you should know."

"Well he can't hurt you anymore Maxine. He can't hurt anyone. You can move on, be happy, and being an auntie to my twin babies."

"You're having twins!" exclaimed Max.

"I couldn't resist anymore Max. I just wanted to know so bad. I'm far along in my pregnancy that I know the genders. I'm having a boy and a girl."

"Wow, that's great sis. I'm happy for you."

"Me to but I think I'm done after this. Two children is enough for me. Anyways since you offered your services to me, I would like rocky road ice cream."

"You've got it. I'll see you later, bye," she said as she hung up, threw her empty coffee cup away, and made her way out of the cafe.

At the grocery store Max picked out some rocky road for her sister, knowing she would want the biggest tub of ice cream possible. Walking towards the front of the store, she felt a sudden shift of the floor. She sighed. 'Uh oh, that can't be good,' thought Max and then an explosion occurred in one of the aisles, throwing Max off her feet and onto the ground.

She could hear the sounds of hurried footsteps and the screams of customers as they passed her, trying to make their way out of store to safety. Before she could get up and make a run for it, she saw a black blur pass her and crash through the wall. Making her way to the big hole in the wall, she saw Batman appear from it. Looking her way, he was surprised to see her. "Max."

"Uh you might want to concentrate on—Batman WATCH OUT!" she exclaimed.

He caught the villain's attack just in time and was able to knock them out cold with a hard kick to the face. Looking at the unconscious body, he took the remote from his hand. "He was going to blow up the whole store," Batman said, looking grimly at the villain. "Luckily he didn't set off on the bombs and the squad will be here soon to check them out."

"Talk about dodging a bullet," said Max in relief.

Batman turned to her. "What are you doing here anyway? Thought you'd be hitting the books hard."

"I took a break and then I got a call from Alyssa. Stupid me I offered to bring her some rocky road ice cream because she's bedridden, doctor's orders."

The cops showed up in their aisle before they could talk more. Batman looked to them and then Max and smiled. "I'll meet you there," he said as he handed the villain over to the cops and briefed them on what happened.

Max was able to buy the ice cream and headed towards Alyssa's house. Knocking on the door, she saw the relieved face of Derek and she smiled. "So, she's driving you insane all ready?"

"I know it's just the hormones talking, but—

"Don't worry I've come bringing ice cream," she said as she revealed the rocky road ice cream.

Knocking on her sister door, she heard Alyssa say, "come in." As soon as Max came in, she saw the dried tears on her face and her sadden eyes turned happy as she saw the ice cream. "You're a lifesaver Max," she said, holding out her eager hands for the tub of ice cream.

Max watched in horrific fascination as Alyssa ate the ice cream like her life depended. "Uh, don't you think you should slow down?"

Alyssa paused, realized what she was doing, and blushed in embarrassment. "Well you find out what's like to be pregnant and then you can judge me."

"I guess that's fair," said Max.

"B—boy I'm tired again."

"Well I'll let you get some sleep," said Max as she took the empty tub from her sister, leaving her sister to sleep in peace and contemplating how in the world she could finish a tub of ice cream.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 19

Campus was feeling a bit too noisy for Max as she headed home to get some work done. The drive helped her clear her mind and set her priorities straight. Once she parked, she got out and locked her car. Noticing a car parked in front of hers, she couldn't help but think it looked familiar. Since she couldn't think of why, she headed inside.

Dropping her stuff on the couch, she turned around to see a shadow approaching her. Before she could think of doing anything, the shadow became clear to her and panic began to set in as she backed away from it. "You—you can't be—

"Alive. Well you can believe it now Maxine. I'm back, and I've come for you."

"N—no! You can't have me James. You know why. I—Before she could get any more words out, his hands were around her throat and she began to struggle.

"I wasn't asking Maxine," he said as he let go of her throat and threw her to the ground.

"I'm not the same person you left behind James," said Max as she stood up to face him. "I'm not your punching bag anymore!" she yelled.

"I have to admit you seem a bit more feisty, but it won't last Maxine," he smiled. "I know how to break you."

"Not anymore."

"I can see you're not so alone anymore. I've been watching you. Your family's back in Gotham and that McGinnis guy is your boyfriend. I'll destroy them Maxine. You know I will," he smirked, "it's just a matter of time."

"If you hurt them, I'll—

"You'll what, kill me? You're not strong enough so you either submit to me and be mine forever, or I'll kill everything you love."

"I can't believe I ever cared about you. You're a monster."

"I wouldn't have to hit you if you just did what I say," James said as he gripped her arms tightly.

"L—let me go!"she screamed as she pushed him off of her and onto the ground. Max saw how surprised he looked by this action.

"You'll live to regret that Maxine."

Max opened her eyes, realizing she was lying on the floor of the living room. She could see the bruises on her skin and the blood on the floor. Sitting up, she began to feel dizzy. She felt pain all over her body as she got up from the floor.

After she cleaned the floor, she headed towards her bathroom. Dropping her clothes into her hamper, she entered the shower, feeling the warm water wash away some of the blood spilled from her body. She knew the tears were rolling down her face, but they mixed with the water. She sighed as she wiped them away anyway. She sighed. 'Just when I thought my life was getting back to normal, well as normal as it can be anyway,' she thought. Knowing the one's she cared about were in danger, she knew what she needed to do. She needed Batman.

Dressed and clean Max made her way to the living room. Before she could do anything else, she heard sirens outside and then a knock came to her door. When she opened it, she was surprised to the commissioner at her door.

"Commissioner Gordon, what—?"

"A neighbor called, they said they heard you screaming and by the looks of it, you don't look so good Miss. Gibson. What happened here?"

"I came home to see my ex-boyfriend James Wilson here, and I was surprised. I thought he was dead. He wanted to isolate me from my family and friends, and I refused. That's when he put his hands on me. I was trying to defend myself, but I ended up unconscious on the floor. I woke up to find he was gone," she said and then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" asked Barbara.

"No, this guy is bad news. He threatened everyone I care about, and he might go after them if I don't agree to leave them to be with him and only him."

"You know we have to take you down to the station for your written statement."

"I understand."

"We'll send some police to watch your family for protection."

"Thank you."

"Does Bruce or Terry know about this?"

"It all happened so fast. I haven't had the chance, but—

"You want to handle James yourself."

"I want to, but I know I can't do it alone anymore. I tried that in the past when he was my boyfriend, and it didn't work."

A commotion could be heard from outside the door. It sounded like an argument as Barbara went to check it out to see Terry talking to the police, standing in his way from getting inside. When he spotted the commissioner, he stopped.

"Don't worry kid she's in one piece. She's a little bit roughed up, but I think I should let her explain," she said as the cops stepped aside to let him in.

"Max," he said as his eyes met hers and then moved to see the state she was in.

"Hey Ter," she said before she found herself in his warm embrace. She felt comfortable and safe as she closed her eyes and rested against him.

"What happened?" he asked as he pulled away from her to look her in her eyes. They sat down as Max explained what had happened when she came home. "Are you all right?"

"I'll survive. I'm just a little sore, but he's dangerous Terry. He wants to separate me from everyone I care about. As much as I don't like to admit it, I need help," she said as she felt his hand in hers, letting her know that he would always be there for her.

"I know it won't be easy Max, but I'm going to need to know more about him, about your relationship with him."

"Well he was my first boyfriend. I was fourteen years old when I met him. He was nice to me in the beginning, and I opened myself up to him. That was my first mistake. I told him all about my family life, and he took advantage of that, convinced me that he was the only one who cared about me."

"So, why did he—?"

"Abuse me. I would ask him. It was to put me in my place, to remind me that I only belonged to him. He needed someone to have power and control over. I found out later that it had to do with his on family life. His father abused him, and he felt like his life was out of control. He would always say he was sorry, that he didn't meant to do it, but I wasn't convinced."

"What was the last straw?"

"I was fifteen, and James and I were on a date. After dinner he drove up to a secluded area in the woods. I had a bad feeling on the way there, and I became nervous as he parked, telling me to get out the car. I think that's when I knew for sure."

"You knew what for sure?"

"He was going to kill me, so I got out of the car. At that point he had broken me. I didn't care about anyone or anything. I was accepting my fate. I was alone, no one cared about me. He had a gun in his hand, and he pointed it at me, telling me to start walking. I started walking, and we got to a clearing. When he told me to stop, I had to face him so I turned around. He had one last request before he killed me. He wanted to make love to me before he killed me, so he told me to take off my clothes. In that moment I realized how far I'd fallen. It had gotten to the point that I was so far gone that I would let him take advantage of my body."

"What happened next?"

"He took everything away from me, but I wouldn't let him take my body. Whatever broken trance I had been in faded away, I was myself again so I refused his request and fought for my life. We struggled for a while, and I was becoming tired. He ended up on top of me, and he was trying to get my clothes off. I knew what was going to happen if I didn't fight. Somehow I got him off and he went flying off a cliff. I saw his body, and he looked dead. I called the police and told them everything. They took his body, and that was it. I moved on, forgetting all about him until now."

"We're going to get him Max. I promise. He won't get another chance to hurt you. I'll have Bruce look more into James," said Terry as he made the call.

Max couldn't believe she got through it without crying as she got up from the couch. She couldn't afford to fall apart now. It wouldn't solve anything but deep inside she was a terrified 14 year old girl who just wanted to go back and wish she had never met James. She would still have felt lonely and unloved, but she figured it would have better to feel those things all alone.

She felt the tears come down her face and as she wiped them away, she felt the warm embrace of her boyfriend once again. She held onto him tight. She couldn't imagine going through this without him, and she loved him for always being there.

"Let's go to bed," said Terry.


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 20

Max woke up to feel strong arms wrapped around her waist. Moving her eyes, she took in the sleeping, clothed form of her boyfriend. She smiled, remembering last night as he took her in his arms and into her room. He lied her down on the bed, holding her close throughout the night.

Trying to stealthy get out of Terry's embrace without waking him up, she felt his arms tighten around her waist. "Nice try Gibson."

"It was worth a shot," she smiled as she turned her whole body to face him. "Thank you for staying with me."

"Nowhere else I'd rather be Max. Besides I covered all our bases last night. Everyone's safe just in case he tries anything."

"Well that's a relief."

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here," she said as she moved closer to his body.

"I know yesterday couldn't have been easy for you."

"Whatever I can do to put that monster away, I'll do it."

"Always a fighter," he smiled.

"Damn right!" she smiled back at him.

"So—He was interrupted by his phone. "Slaggit!" he groaned as he hesitantly came out of his girlfriend's arms to answer the phone. "Yeah."

"I assume you're at Max's."

"Yes Bruce. I'm guessing duty calls."

"I'll fill you in on the way to your location."

"Got it," said Terry as he hung up and looked at Max.

"It's all right Terry," said Max. "I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving you by yourself Max. He could come back."

"All right I'll get dressed and you can drop me off at my sister's house."

"Wait a minute, you're not going to out up a fight?"

"We'd end up at this solution anyway McGinnis," she smiled. "I'm just thinking one step ahead."

Terry kissed her briefly on the lips. "Get dressed brainiac," he smiled as she grabbed some clothes and disappeared into her bathroom.

Max knocked on her sister's door as she saw the bat mobile take off. When the door opened, she saw the relief and sadness in her sister's eyes.

"You know, don't you Alyssa," said Max.

"Terry caught us up on everything," said Alyssa as she hugged Max. "I'm glad you're ok."

"What does 'us' mean exactly?" asked Max.

"Well mom and dad are coming over. Terry called us before you left the house, and I figured you needed all the support you can get. You're not alone anymore Max. It's time that you really knew that."

"I love you," said Max as she hugged her sister back.

"I love you to Maxine," she said as she felt Max's tears on her shirt. "Let's go inside I'm sure I can whip you up something to eat."

"Um, shouldn't you take it easy? You're carrying twins you know."

"I'm not an invalid sis. Some days are better than others. Today I'm feeling good. Besides it's nice not to have Derek hovering over me."

Max sat down at the table and watch her sister cook. "I bet."

"So, why did you never tell me about James? You know I—

"I wasn't in a good place Alyssa. Everyone was gone, and I had no one. He came into my life, ruined my life, and the rest will hopefully be history once he's caught."

"I'm sorry about what happened, especially with what happened with you and uncle George before that. I just—how did you get through all of that?" she asked as she turned around to face Max. "I mean it has to take someone really strong. You're strong Max, lord knows where you got it from."

"I'm not sure I really got over it. I think I just pushed it all down and moved on with my life. What could I do?"

Is that why your hair's short and pink? I've always wondered about that. I remember when I asked you about it, you said you wanted something that best reflects who you are."

"I lied about that. At first I did it to forget all the bad that happened to me, a clean slate. Then it became a sign of strength. I was kind of reborn in a way. I felt strong, and I wasn't going to take crap from anyone. I was tough as nails Max, and I wasn't about to let anyone passed my walls."

"And then there was Terry," Alyssa smiled.

"You just had to bring him up, didn't you?"

"Why wouldn't I Max? I think he's a big part of who you are today."

"I guess I can't argue with that," said Max as Alyssa placed a plate and drink in front her, sat beside her sister, and started to eat, enjoying their time together before their parents came.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 21

Batman was on patrol tonight, keeping an eye on the location Bruce had sent to him and so far there was no activity going on. When he spotted movement coming from what looked like a run down factory, he flew from his lookout point and landed quietly at the side of the building. Spotting some windows above him, he pressed his fingertips to the glass, recording anything significant it might pick up.

"I really appreciate you helping out like this on such short notice."

"It's not a problem James but what do you need this for exactly?"

"It's Mr. Wilson to you, and it's none of your business."

Batman looked through the window, seeing James handing him payment for what was hidden under the cloth beside him. The guy counted his money, smiled at James, and walked out of the abandoned looking factory.

James uncovered what was under the cloth and smiled. "Yes, this will be perfect."

"Perfect for what exactly?"

"Batman. This doesn't concern you."

"If what you're doing is against the law, it is my concern."

James laughed. "There's no crime happening here Batman."

"You're in a rundown building in Gotham at night giving money in exchange for machinery that I assume doesn't belong to you."

"You can't prove any of that Batman."

"We'll see what the cops have to say," smiled Batman as the sirens could be heard from outside the factory.

"You won't be able to hold me. I will get out."

"If that's so, I'll be there to find out what your up to, unless you want to fess up right now."

Two cops cuffed James and walked outside with Batman following close behind to make sure there were no slip ups. Once he was in the police car and taken away, Batman went back inside to see what James had paid for.

"What do you think it is?" asked Batman as he communicated with Bruce through his suit.

"It looks like some kind of modern time machine."

"Are you serious?"

"I can't know for sure until I do some research. I'll keep you up to date on what I find."

Batman watched the police take the piece of machinery with them, following them to the location. He was hopeful he could find out more information.

Max made it back to her dorm room late, looking over her shoulder. Ever since James showed up at her place unexpectedly, she had been on edge. Making it inside the building, she walked down the hall, opened the door to her room, and locked it behind her, sighing in relief as she dropped her backpack on her bed.

Before she could relax completely, she heard a sound coming from her bathroom and the door was open so she knew it wasn't the person she normally shares the bathroom with. Looking around her room, she grabbed something that could be considered a weapon, her hair dryer. Stealthy making her way into the bathroom, she saw the naked outline of a person through the glass.

"Were you planning on beating me to death with your hairdryer?"

"McGinnis! What are you doing in my shower?"

Terry popped his head out of the shower. "Waiting for you," he smirked.

"Nice try Terry I know when you're lying."

"You caught me. During patrol I found your ex-boyfriend exchanging money for some kind of machinery. The police arrested him, and they're trying to find out what it does. I sent the pics to your email, and Bruce is doing some digging."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"I think two men have been following you. I was planning on coming to see you anyway but when I got here, I saw them, they were watching you. I confronted them, and they roughed me up a bit. They ran away before I could get anything from them."

"I can't believe it."

"What?" asked Terry as he turned off the water.

"It's obvious that James is planning something, and it has to do with me. I think he sent those guys to keep an eye on me."

"You think he was planning to kidnap you and take you to him."

Max exited the bathroom with Terry right behind her in nothing but a towel. Taking out her laptop, she looked at the email Terry sent her. Opening the file her eyes widened. "I—I didn't even know he could do this."

"What?"

"Terry, it's a time machine."

"That's what Bruce said to but what was James' plan to do with it?"

"I'm not sure. I guess we'll have to ask him."

"We? Max I don't know—

"I need to know," said Max as she looked up at Terry and she could see he understood and knew he couldn't convince her otherwise.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 22

Batman and Max walked up to Gotham Police station and came inside to see the commissioner waiting for them.

"Are you sure she should be here?" asked the commissioner.

"You know Max. Once she's got her mind on something—

"There's no stopping me," smirked Max.

"I don't usually allow this but if it will help with the investigation, I'm willing to give it a shot."

"Thanks Barbara," said Max as she lead her and Batman to his cell.

The guard unlocked the cell door, letting Batman and Max inside. The guard was standing just outside the cell along with the commissioner as James looked up to see he had guests in his cell.

"Now Maxine do we really need him here to talk?" asked James as he looked at Batman.

"Oh, he's here to make sure I don't kill you," said Max.

"So, what brings you by?"

"What were you doing with a time machine?"

"Always too smart for your own good. Anyway it doesn't matter. I'm caught. Whatever plans I had, they're over," he said as he looked Max over, something Batman didn't miss. "You're not the girl I fell in love with anymore Maxine."

"You're right. I'm the woman you can't break."

"Are you so sure about that?" asked James as the lights went out suddenly.

Batman grabbed a hold of Max. "What's going on?" she asked.

Batman looked outside the cell to see the guard and the commissioner unconscious. "Hold onto me and don't let go Max, you here me?"

Max held onto Batman. "I hear you Batman. So, can you see a way out?"

Batman saw the keys outside the cell, attached to the guard's belt. "Just go along with my movements and listen for any movements that are not your own."

"Right," she said as she let Batman guide her to the cell bars. When she felt Batman bend down, she went with him as he picked up the keys.

Batman turned around to see James coming towards him. Kicking him in the stomach, James went down as Batman led Max to the cell bars, opened the cell, walked them out, and locked the door. Before they could go any further, two menacing men attacked Batman, causing Max to fall away from his grip. She felt someone grip her arms and looked up to see another man and watched as someone else let out James. An unconscious Batman came to her sites, and she struggled to get out of the man's grip. "BATMAN!" she screamed as they took her away.

Max was held by two men as they entered a room. That's when the lights came back on, and Max could see the time machine for herself with James at the controls, which worried her. "Wh—what are you planning?"

"You'll soon find out Maxine," he said as the machine came alive."

"You know whatever your planning, you still won't get what you want."

James laughed. "I always get what I want Maxine, and I'll get it by any means necessary."

Max's eyes widened. "You're crazy, and you never learn. Like you said I'm not the same girl I was at 14 years old."

"Oh I can make you that way again. Sure it will take some time but when you love someone—

"You don't love me. You want to own and control me, and I refuse to no matter what you do to me."

"I'm sure you will feel differently after what I have planned for you."

The machine created a white light portal as James went to the controls to set up what he wanted.

"Where are you planning to take me?"

"It's a surprise of course, but I can tell it will be a place where you and I can be together forever."

"Sounds pretty horrible to me," said Max as she tried to get out of the arms of the men who brought her here.

"It's no use Maxine. You might as well not fight anymore. It will prepare you for our life together."

"I'm not giving up. I don't care what you do to me because I will make you pay for this, and I will get back to my time."

"Oh Maxine you're never coming back to this time. You'll never see the ones you love and care for ever again."

"Why, why are you doing this to me?" cried Max. "Slaggit! I deserve to know."

"The tough girl act is not you Maxine. We both know that. Somewhere new you can be your true self without any walls up. You can be the girl I fell in love with, and we can be happy together."

"You really are delusional, aren't you? You really think things can go back to the way they were, but they were never happy times for me. The love and care I had for you disappeared the first time you hit me."

"Bring her to me," James ordered as the two men brought the struggling Max towards the portal, pushing her inside. James turned to the men. "Destroy the machine once we go through."

"MAX!" Batman yelled as he found the machine destroyed before his very eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

Max woke up in a room that was unfamiliar to her yet all her stuff was in the room. Putting the pieces together of what happened, she sat up quickly in the bed and opened the door to the room to see a guard outside her door. Closing it instantly, she went to find another way out and she spotted the window but as soon as she pushed aside the curtains, she saw another guard standing outside her window. She sighed. "Just great," she said as she sat back down on her bed.

As a knock came to the door, she stood up as James let himself inside the room. He smiled at her. "I'm glad to see you awake Maxine."

"Where am I? Where are we?"

"This is my home in Gotham, but you'll find out that this Gotham is not like the one you know and love."

"Different, how?"

"I've made it so you've never met Terry McGinnis. Your sister and family aren't living in Gotham. All you have is me and our beautiful home that we will share together."

"What about my home?"

"I sold it and moved your stuff here Maxine. This is your life now, and you will get use to it."

"You—you monster!" she yelled.

"Calm down you still have your education at Gotham University. I wouldn't deny you that, but you won't be living on campus, and my guards will keep an eye on you."

"I sound more like your captive then someone you claim to love. This isn't right James, can't you see that? You can't force me to love you."

"I'll show you the rest of the house," said James as he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her outside the room.

As nice as the house was, this house would never be a home but a constant reminder of her imprisonment. They came upon the last room, and James opened the door, leading her inside.

He smiled. "This will be our bedroom Maxine."

"You must be out of your mind!" exclaimed Max.

"You are my girlfriend Max and someday you will be my wife. It is only right that we share a room together."

"I'm not your girlfriend, and I'll never be your wife no matter what you do to me. You might as well kill me because it's never going to happen."

"Never say never Maxine. You'll see it my way sooner or later."

James walked her back to the room she had woken up in. Leaving her be, she lied on the bed and cried. She couldn't believe this was her life. 'There has to be a way out of this.'

After she finished her classes for the day, she found a bench under a tree and sat down. She could feel James's guards watching her. 'This can't be it, this can't be the rest of my life,' she thought, trying to think of ways to escape. A light bulb came on in her head. 'I wonder since there was a time machine in my Gotham, then maybe there could be one here but where I begin to look?'

"Ace!"

A strangled cry caught Max's attention as she saw someone attacking the black hound. Rushing right into danger, Max knocked the guy to the ground, pinning him down as she looked at the dog. "Are you ok?" she asked the dog as he walked over and licked her face.

The sirens could be heard as the police came and picked up the hooligan but not before getting her statement. Watching the car drive away, she looked to see the eyes of Bruce Wayne, and she felt a sense of relief and loss.

"Thank you young lady for saving my dog Ace."

"It was no problem. I'm Max Gibson, and you must be Bruce Wayne. It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you to Max. It looks like you know how to defend yourself well."

"Thank you. Well I have taken some classes. I couldn't just stand around and let that guy hurt Ace."

"I should really get Ace checked out," said Bruce.

"Oh yes right well I'll guess you should get going," said Max as Ace came up to her and nuzzled his head in her hand.

"You know I've never seen him that affectionate with other people. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you came with us," he said as he noticed Max looking around the campus, fear in her eyes.

"I—I can't. I—

"Are you in danger? Is someone following you?"

"I'll be all right. You should get Ace to the vet," said Max as she walked away.

Once she disappeared, Bruce took out his phone to make a call. "I need you to follow someone for me. She might be in danger. Her name is Max Gibson"

"Where?" asked the voice.

"You can track me from where I am, and she left in the opposite direction. I'd follow her myself, but Ace was attacked, Max saved her, and I'm taking him to the vet now."

"Is Ace all right?" asked the voice.

Looking down at the dog, he looked back in the direction Max went. "He'll be all right Terry, now get to work."

"Right. Batman out," said Terry, knowing the old man was probably sighing and rolling his eyes at the same time.

Max had made it back to James's house. As she made her way inside, she decided to see if she could find where another potential time machine could be located. She had course work to do to, but she was good at prioritizing. It was hours later that she was disrupted by James in swim trunks. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy with school work?" asked Max.

"That can wait until later Max. It's a nice night, let's go swimming in my pool."

"Over my dead body."

"I wasn't asking," said James as his guards came into the room.

"Fine, but I don't have a swim suit so—she was handed a bag. Looking inside, her eyes widened. "Um, this isn't exactly my style."

"I wasn't asking your opinion. Put it on and meet me outside."

Max felt totally exposed as she walked out into the backyard in a two piece white bikini that barely seemed to cover her body. She saw James relaxing in the pool, but he spotted her and turned to see her.

"You look amazing Maxine."

"Yeah, well I don't feel amazing," she said as she tried to use her arms to cover her body.

"Come join me in the pool," James said as she hesitantly came into the pool, trying to stay as far as she could from him.

"Why did you want to do this anyway? If you think this is going to lead to something, you're sadly mistaken."

"We need to relax Maxine, start over," James said as he came closer to her.

"There's no starting over James. You lost that right the moment you put your hands on me." Suddenly she felt her body being pressed into the wall of the pool by his. She tried to get out of his grasp when his phone rang.

Making his way out of the pool, he took the call. "Hello, yes I see, all right, bye. Well there's something I have to take care of. I'll be back later."

Max felt relieved as she started to relax in the pool. She did some laps and eventually felt tired as she made her way to the edge and got out of the pool. Grabbing a towel from one of the beach chairs, she sat down on the chair, looking up at the sky, wondering what would have happened if James didn't get that phone call.

Deciding she had enough of the pool for one day, she got up but before she could make it inside, she heard a sound behind her. Turning around, she was surprised to see a familiar face. "Ba—Batman?"

"Max Gibson, right?" he said as he walked towards her.

"Ye—yeah," she said realizing it was still Terry under the mask. She felt her heart racing.

"Come with me," Batman said as he reached out his and to her and without hesitation, she took it as they flew off into the night.

Inside the bat mobile Max remembered riding in it with Batman when they were going after Curare. It was still cramped as she remembered, standing in the back while Batman worked the controls. She couldn't reminisce for long because she started to wonder what his plan was.

"Where are you taking me exactly?" asked Max.

"The police, from what I can see you're being held against your will on that house. You'll be safe there until I can gather enough evidence to put him away."

"I can give you what you need about James Wilson, but we'll have to find evidence to put him away."

"We?"

Max smiled, remembering all the times she invited herself into his world and how many times he said it was too dangerous. "Yes, you're not going to take me to the police just yet because I know your secret."

"Oh, what is that?"

"I know Bruce Wayne was Batman, and I know you are Terry McGinnis," she said as she felt the bat mobile come to a screeching halt. "You can turn your head to face me and try to convince me otherwise, but I can explain myself to you and Bruce. I'm not here to expose your secrets. I'm here to keep them. I promise, but I need both your help."

Batman didn't know why, but he felt he could trust this girl with anything. He was even surprised that she knew he was going to turn around and try to convince her that he wasn't who she thought he was. There was a connection between them. He could tell, but he didn't know what it was yet.

Turning the bat mobile in the other direction, he headed towards Wayne Manor. The ride was quiet for a while until he decided to speak. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"You could say that."

"What does that mean?"

"It's going to sound crazy."

"I'm a guy in a bat suit fighting crime," he smirked, "it doesn't get more crazy then that."

Max smiled. "I guess not," she said as he risked a glance back at her. His heart began to race as he turned back around.

He had seen the bruises on her arms from where James held her forcefully in the pool. He remembered feeling angry, even enraged. He did wonder where it came from and hopefully he could get answers from the pink-haired girl in the back of his bat mobile.

"He hits you, doesn't he?" asked Batman.

"Yes, he's always been a controlling person. I thought I'd finally escaped him, my ex-boyfriend, but he came back into my life and destroyed it. I've been trying to fight and escape ever since."

"It's going to be all right Max. I'm going to help you," he said as he swore he saw her smile.

Following Batman into Wayne Manor, she felt a little exposed in his home as she tugged the white towel tighter around her bikini. He told her to wait in the living room as he briefed Bruce about what was going on.

Sitting on the couch, she made her way close to the fireplace to get warm. Beginning to relax and feel safe, she felt a presence next to her and looked to see Ace joining her on the couch. She watched as he lied down next to her, resting his head in her lap. She smiled as she scratched his ears and ran her fingers through his fur.

"He really does like you," said Bruce as he came into the room with Batman.

"I—I'm sorry. I didn't know where else to turn. I know the police will probably think I'm crazy, and I assure you that your secrets are safe with me. I won't tell anyone."

"I trust you," said Bruce. "If you can get Ace's trust and Terry's, then that's good enough for me," he said as he sat on the couch across from her.

Batman sat beside Bruce, removing the cowl from his face to reveal his raven hair and baby blue eyes. "So, how can we help?" asked Terry.

"My ex-boyfriend James Wilson is a dangerous guy that knows dangerous people and somehow he got his hands on a time machine. That's how I got here. I believe he pinpointed a place in time and removed it from the normal part of history. He told me it was me. He changed history in that I would never meet Terry."

"Why does that matter?" asked Bruce.

"I became his best friend when I find out he was Batman. I was there to help and support Terry thought all this, to keep his identity a secret from everyone, even his friends, family, and his girlfriend Dana. I got to eventually meet you and become a part of your world Bruce. I want to correct this, set things back to the way they were, and put James back in jail where he deserves to rot. He took away my life when he forced me to leave everything I cared about to be with him."

"And you still think this time machine exists somewhere in Gotham?" asked Bruce.

"Well I hope so or else I'm stuck living this way forever," she said as she felt Ace raise his head to look at her. She smiled once again and stroked his head before he found another spot on the couch, curled up, and went to sleep. "Well," said Max, "I think I should be getting back. I'm sure he knows I'm gone by now. He'll have his men try and look for me."

"You're can't go back to that guy Max, it's suicide," said Terry.

"If he finds out where I am, he'll send men after the ones you love. I can't have that on my conscious," said Max.

Bruce got up. "Well then I have a call to make to the commissioner to put police on Terry's house. You'll be safe here Max, don't worry. Terry will be here."

"I—

"Come on Max I'll show you to your room," said Terry as she followed him upstairs.

"Thank you,"


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 24

Max woke up in a cold sweat, remembering the nightmare she had about James killing her. The fear was real, and she tried to push it down. She was determined not to let him get inside her head as she got up from bed, walked towards the window, and opened the curtains to see the grounds of Wayne Manor. Today was another day, another reminder that this could potentially be her life if she couldn't set things right. Before she could think of anything else, a knock came to the door.

Looking at her wardrobe that consisted of a white bikini wrapped in a white towel, she knew she had to do something about it but she'd figure that out later. "Come in," she said as she sat on the bed.

"I thought you want something warmer to wear," said Terry. "Wayne doesn't really have woman clothes lying around," he said as he handed her a black spandex top with matching pants.

"It's better than what I'm wearing right now so thanks."

"No problem. I'll let you get dressed," said Terry as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Max stepped into her bathroom, closed the door behind her, undressed from her towel and bikini, and stepped into the shower, ridding her body of the chlorine of Jame's pool. Just thinking about his hands on her made her skin crawl but thinking of Terry's hands on her, set her body a flame. 'Whoa Gibson you can't think about that now. Things are different now.'

Fresh and clean Maxine put her bikini back on and put on the top and pants over them. Making her way downstairs, her nose caught onto a good smell and she found herself in the kitchen to see a surprising site, Terry feeding the dog and cooking.

"Am I in the twilight zone?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You can cook."

"Bruce thought it was a good idea since I was going to be helping him out."

"Now is the food edible?"

"Ha ha very funny Max. I guess you'll never find out," he smirked as Max sat down at the table as a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast was placed right in front of her. "Just kidding," he said as he sat beside her and began to eat. "Bruce is doing some more digging into your ex-boyfriend. Hopefully he has something useful."

"I'm sure I can help fill the blanks," said Max as she saw Ace by her side.

Terry smiled. "You know I'm starting to think he has a thing for you. He's not that sweet to me."

"You just have to know how to treat him," Max smiled as she scratched behind his ears. "He's a good boy."

"Good yes, harmless, not in the least," Terry said as he watched the two interact and he saw how sweet she was to Ace.

Terry and Max made their way into the bat cave to see Bruce hard at work on his big computer that Max had fallen in love with.

"So, what have we got so far?" asked Terry as he made his way to Bruce's side.

"Jack Wilson came from a wealthy family, both parents, two brothers, and a sister. He was a high school dropout and never went to college. When his parents passed away, he inherited their company and has been successful ever since."

"How is it possible I never met his family? All I knew is that he was abused by his father," said Max. "Does it say how his parents died? What ever happened to his siblings?"

"His parents' death was pronounced as murder but no one has been able to figure out how. His siblings are deceased as well, murdered, again unknown,"said Bruce.

"You think he killed his whole family?" asked Terry.

"I wouldn't be surprised," said Max. "I remember James telling me that his mother didn't lift a finger to help him when he was being beaten."

"What about his siblings?" asked Terry. "What's the motive to kill them?"

"They were never beaten by their father, perhaps he held some resentment towards them," said Max.

"It seems James doesn't have a record of any kind," said Bruce. "That doesn't necessarily mean he doesn't have one. It might mean that he knows how to hide his tracks."

"I should have reported him to the police when I had the chance," said Max, "but I was weak. I didn't want to be alone. I let him abuse me, but he was all I had at the time," she said before she went into more depth about he relationship with James. "I thought he was dead the last time I saw him. Apparently he spent all his free time finding away to get me back. Sick bastard."

"Tell me about this time machine he procured," said Bruce as she told him everything she could remember about it.

Terry went over in his head everything Max told him about her relationship with James, and it made his blood boil. He was surprised on how intense he felt about the situation, but he remembered Max telling him that they were best friends. 'Why does it seem more than that?' he thought. 'There's something else she's not telling me.'

"Terry," said Bruce.

"Sorry uh just thinking. What is it?"

"We may have a possible location of the time machine," said Bruce.

"Be careful McGinnis," said Max.

"Got it, time to suit up," said Terry as he went somewhere more private to change.

Once Bruce gave him the coordinates, Batman hopped into the bat mobile and took off out of the cave. Bruce observed Max the whole time she was watching Terry, and there was something in her eyes that he couldn't quiet place. "You worried," he said.

"James can be unpredictable, but I know Batman can handle himself."

"You look like you've lost something, and it seems Terry has something to do with it. I know you left something out of your story, what is it?"

"I don't know why you need to know. It doesn't matter, nothing matters if James can't be stopped and the time machine can't be found, if there still is one."

"It matters to you Max. I won't tell him, if that's what you're worried about."

Max sighed as she walked up to Bruce sitting at his computer. "Before James manipulated time, I wasn't alone. My family was back into my life, and I had Terry. He was my boyfriend, and it felt good to have someone love and care about me unconditionally. I miss it, but I'm not willing to change this time unless I can get back to the way things were. He's with Dana, so—

"They broke up a month ago Max."

"What!"

"He broke up with her."

"What! Why?"

"You'd have to ask him."

"I—I can't believe it, he was never the one to break up the relationship."

"He seemed serious about it. His mind was made up."

Max sighed. "I'm sorry it couldn't work out. They've been a couple for so long, and—

"People grow apart Max. It's possible they were growing in two different directions, and Terry saw this and wanted to break the cycle."

"Are you sure it was his decision? It seems a little too smart for McGinnis," she said as Bruce smirked at her.

"If it's any consolation, you fit right in here," said Bruce as Max smiled.

"Thank you Bruce, that means a lot to me. I never thought I'd fit in anywhere, but I've always felt right at home with you, Terry, and Ace."

"He saved your life, didn't he?"

"Batman gave Terry purpose, but it also give me one. I could help people and help Terry. He made me feel like I wasn't alone."

"I'm sorry for what you've lost, and we'll do our best to give it back to you."

"Is it worth risking your lives for?" asked Max as she looked at the big screen of Bruce's computer and hoped Batman and Terry would be all right.

Batman spotted a potential location for the time machine. It was at an abandoned factory. As he landed at the location, he carefully looked around him before making his way inside. When he spotted something under a tarp, he lifted it up to reveal the time machine.

"Found it," said Batman. "Now, what?" he asked Bruce through his suit.

"Now, you die!" exclaimed James as he pointed a gun at him.

"I'm afraid that's not going to work on me," smirked Batman.

"You're not getting away Batman," said James as his men came into the factory, surrounding him on all sides. "Where is she Batman? Where is Maxine?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"My cameras caught you stealing her from me. She's mine Batman, and I want her back now!"

"She's not your possession James, you don't own her. She belongs to no one but herself."

"Get him!" demanded James as his men went to attack Batman.

Batman took them out with some difficulty, but he was able to render them all unconscious. As he looked for James, he saw him at the controls of the machine. James looked up to see all his men indisposed.

"It's over James, step away from the machine and no one gets hurt," said Batman as he made his way towards James.

"Stay back Batman! One wrong move and I'll destroy the machine."

"You're in love with Max. That's why you did all this."

"She was the only one who understood me, and I realized I just wanted it to be me and her forever. She didn't want that, so I put her in her place. She struggled for a while, but she eventually gave into me. She realized she had no one else but me. I wonder when it all went wrong?"

"When you tried to take her body by force, she realized how low she sunk to let you treat her the way you did all those years ago. She fought back. Max is a fighter."

"No, it was that McGinnis guy. She fell in love with him, leaving me behind. He put all these ideas in her head and poisoned her against me."

"It's time to end this," said Batman as police sirens could be heard outside. "You're not going to escape James."

"No, there's no escape now," said James as he grabbed his gun.

"No!" exclaimed Batman. "Wait!" he said as the gun went off and saw James' fallen body on the ground, blood coming out of his head. He heard the police come in, and he looked to commissioner Barbara Gordon. "I need a favor."

"You caught our criminal. I guess it's the least we can do. What's the favor Batman?" she asked as she saw him look towards the time machine.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 25

A bright light, that's all Max saw before she entered the time machine. She was back in the old factory but the only difference was that she was alone. Bruce, Terry, and Ace had been there to see her off.

Remembering what she had to do once she got back, she looked towards the time machine. 'Nothing like this should ever be made,' she thought. Taking something out of her pocket, she connected it to the machine. It was a device to destroy the machine for good. As she activated the device, she knew there was no going back.

Knowing this was her cue to leave, she smelled something that concerned her. 'Gas,' she thought as she looked at the timer. Her eyes widened as she rushed towards the exit as fast as she possibly could. Suddenly she felt her body being pushed by the force of the explosion.

Bruce's car drove up to the old factory with Terry behind the wheel. They were going to check on the process of the time machine project. As the car shook, the factory exploded, pushing the car away. When Terry got a hold of the car, he turned it off and got out of the car along with Bruce.

Looking towards the burnt building, Terry started to realize what this meant and his heart began to break. She was gone. She was never coming back. "Max," he said in despair as he looked away from the burning building.

"Terry!"

Terry couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was Max running out of the factory towards him. "Max!" he yelled as he ran towards her as fast as he could, only thinking he had to get to her to make sure she was here, that she was real. She felt solid and warm in his arms, and he swore he would never let her go again.

"I—I made it," she smiled, happy to feel Terry's arms around him.

"God I missed you Max," he said into her ear.

"I missed you to McGinnis," she said as her lips touched his in a passionate kiss.

The couple was oblivious to Bruce and the fire fighters who came to put out the fire. Once the police sirens sounded, the couple separated, embarrassed for being oblivious to the world around them.

"Do you mind explaining what went on here?" asked the commissioner as she walked towards the couple.

"It's a long story," said Max.

"That's why we're going to the police station," said Barbara.

"Maybe we should stop by the hospital first commish," said Terry, "make sure she's ok."

"All right I'll meet you at the hospital instead for questioning," said Barbara.

Getting in Bruce's car, Terry headed to Gotham hospital, relieved that the worst was over and that Max was safe and sound.

After commissioner Gordon took Max's statement, Max was able to relax in her hospital bed. She didn't much like hospitals, but she was glad that everything was back to normal, well as normal as it could be in Gotham City. A knock interrupted her thoughts as she looked to the open door to see Terry come in.

"Hey, how you feeling?" he asked as he sat beside her bed side.

"I'm fine and glad to be back," Max smiled as Terry's hand reached for hers, and she took it.

"For a minute there I thought—

"There was no chance in me coming back. I wasn't going to let that happen Ter."

"It was that bad, huh?" he asked as he squeezed her hand.

"I—I can't imagine never being your friend McGinnis, or your girlfriend for that matter."

"What happened Max?" he asked as Max explained everything that happened when James altered time. "I can't imagine what that was like for you."

"It's not something I want to go through again," she said as she hugged her knees to her chest. Feeling Terry's arm around her, she leaned into him.

"He put you through a lot Max, but he can't hurt you anymore. I'm here, and I'm always going to be here for you Max." Max buried her face in his chest, trying not to cry as she gripped him around his waist. "It's all right Max. I know how strong you are. You don't need to prove that to me or anyone else."

"I—I love you Terry," she said as she felt the tears coming down her face.

"I love you to Max," he said as he brought her out of his embrace to look at her. He smiled as he wiped her tears away.

"You are too charming for your own good McGinnis."

He smiled. "You think you're up to a few visitors?"

"Yeah, I could use some serious cheering up."

"We can do that later," he smirked.

"Very funny Ter," she said before opening the door.

"Maxine!"

"Alyssa," said Max as her sister hugged her.

"We were so worried about you sis," said Alyssa as Max looked passed her to see Derek, Bruce, Mary, and Matt.

"I'm fine, just a few bruises and scratches. I'll live," she said as she looked around the room. This was her family. She smiled.

"Well we're just glad you're all right," said Marry.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 26 (A Few Months Later…)

Max came by her sister's house after classes. Knocking on the door, she stood back to see the state her sister was in. "What happened to you?" smiled Max. "Did a tidal wave hit you?"

"Ha ha Max, you would look this way to if you were tired and taking care of twins," said Alyssa as she closed the door behind her sister. "Slag, I need some sleep so bad."

"Where's Derek?"

"He's sleeping. He was up with them all night and now it's my turn."

"Well," Max smiled, "I did come over to help. If you need some sleep—

Alyssa hugged her. "Did I mention you're the best sister ever?"

"No, but it would be nice to hear every once in a while.

After Alyssa went over the twins' routine with Max, she went straight to her room to get some much needed sleep.

Making her way to the nursery, Max walked into the room with as much stealth as she could muster. Looking at her niece and nephew, she smiled. She was an aunt, and she couldn't be more thrilled about it. Sitting in her sister's rocking chair, she rocked back and forth, spending some time with the new editions to her family.

Once the twins had waken up, they had been trouble from the start as they cried up a storm. She had held them for a while before taking them out of the nursery, putting them in their high chairs, and feeding them. She sighed as they became quiet once again. When they were done, she took them for their bath.

Drenched in bath water, she sighed in frustration but once she heard the laughter of her niece and nephew, she smiled to as a water fight erupted between her and the twins.

"You know your mom is going to kill me if she sees the bathroom like this," she said as she drained the water, took them out of the tub, and dried them off. Getting them dressed, she placed them in their play crib in the living room.

Relaxing on the couch, she turned on the TV. She was beat taking care of the twins, and it was only 11:30 in the morning. She sighed. 'Slag, how does Alyssa do it?' she thought as she flipped through the channels. The news caught her eye.

 ** _"_** ** _Batman saves the day once again Bob," said the news reporter. "The parents of a young boy were arrested today for murdering him. Police discovered the boy had been abused for years prior to his murder, and it's quiet unfortunate. Gotham is use to abnormal villains, but this crime was just too real to believe."_**

Max couldn't hear anymore and imagined it couldn't have been easy for Batman to deal with this situation. Looking at her niece and nephew, she couldn't imagine how parents could beat and kill their own children. Getting up from the couch, she looked into the crib to see the twins blissfully unaware of what was happening in the world while they played with their toys but they looked up at her and smiled. Picking them up, she held them close as they rested on her shoulders. "I love you Cynthia and Jeff."

Leaving the twins with their parents, Max made her way to her home. Seeing the light on in her room, she wondered who was waiting for her. Opening the door, she saw Batman sitting on her bed in a contemplative posture. She wasn't sure she could read him very well in his suit as she made her way over to the bed. "Terry?" Batman looked up into the deep, worried brown eyes of his girlfriend. "I heard what happened on the news. I—

"The boy was Matt's age Max. You think I'd be use to it by now. I mean I've seen things, but this was too real. I couldn't save the boy, and he was just a kid with his whole life ahead of him. It was cut short by the people who were suppose to love him. Why, why would they do this?" he asked as he felt the bed dip beside him and looked to Max for answers.

"They were sick Terry, but it still doesn't excuse them for what they've done. I looked at my sister's twins today, and I just couldn't imagine—I'm sorry you had to go through that Ter, and it's not your fault. You did the best you could, and you got justice for that boy even if he wasn't alive to see it. I'd like to think that he's grateful that they can't hurt him or anyone else anymore."

Batman pulled the cowl off his face and wiped the tears falling down his face. "Thank you Max."

"For what?" she smiled as his arms found their way around his waist.

"For making me feel better," he said as he held her close to his body.

"You've always done the same for me," said Max as she felt Terry pull away to look into her eyes. "Are you sure you don't want to be with your family right now?"

"I am with my family Max," he said as his hand caressed her face before pulling her into a kiss. When he pulled away, he watched her smile. "What?" he smiled.

"Maybe you should get out of that suit, McGinnis."

"I couldn't agree more," he said as Max watched him peal the bat suit off his body, leaving him in his boxers. He smiled. "Maybe you should loose some clothes."

"You're just trying to get me into bed," she smirked.

"Is it working?"

Max removed everything but her underwear. "What do you think?" she said as she got onto her bed.

Terry was on top of her in no time as they made out heavily on her bed, holding onto each other as tightly as they could under the covers. When they felt their underwear was restricting them from getting closer, they removed them entirely and became one body. Spending the rest of their time basking in the after glow of their lovemaking, they closed their eyes as their bodies gravitated towards one another once again.

When Max woke up, she stared at her sleeping boyfriend. She thought about how she could have lost all this forever and was grateful that Terry had come into her life when he did. He accepted her as she was, pink, short hair and all, and she loved him deeply for it. Feeling his strong arm hold her close, she heard him whisper her name in his ear. "Love you to Ter," she smiled as she closed her eyes once again.

(The End)


End file.
